The World of a Weapons Journalist
by Kiwipie
Summary: OH MY GOD. Neji Hyuuga, my boss, just saw a bird crap on me. This is one of the worst days of my life. No scratch that. This IS the worst day of my life. Nejiten and a bit of naruhina,sasusaku and shikaino.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

**Chapter 1**

Okay, do not worry...you're just half an hour late for work and there's a HUGE chance you're gonna get fired.

Oh God, I'm sooo dead! Well now I just bought my usual coffee from Starbucks and I got my KW ( Konoha Weekly) tucked under my arm. All I have to do now is run to work.

**Smile Smile**

This is nice, I'm cruising down the street, almost at the Hyuuga Building! If anyone says I'm late, I'll make up some excuse like...my hamster died. Genius! I'll be just-FUCK! Did that bird just crap on me??!! Fuck you bird, you crapped on my Versace suit.

Okay, who's laughing? I hear someone laughing behind me, I'll teach that person to laugh...

OH MY GOD. Neji Hyuuga, my boss saw a bird crap on me. This is one of the worst days of my life. No, scratch that. This IS the worst day of my life.

My big, fat, juicy promotion is at stake!

"Tenten." he says as he comes over, " Why aren't you at work?"

Shit.

"Um..well, you see my hamster died." I lie.

Ha di ha take that!

"Really?" he questions.

The nerve!

"Yes." I say, "I found...Fluffy dead this morning in her cage." I pretend to wipe my eyes.

"Hmm." he says thoughtfully, "I vividly remember this one time I asked you whether you had a pet and you said no."

Oh fuck, this guy has a good memory.

"Well." I say in a dignified tone, " That was a long time ago, I adopted a hamster after you asked me."

"So your pet hamster died in one week? I just asked you a week ago." he says, raising his eyebrow.

Shit.

"...She had a terminal sickness, I adopted her since her last owner didn't want to give her a good life that Fluffy deserved."

What sort of crap was that! He'll figure out that I didn't have a hamster in the first place now!!

" I see..." he walks a few steps in front of me, " Well, I advise you to go change your suit."

He believed me! YES!!!

"Okay," I say, " But I'll be late for work."

"Not like you are already." he waltzed down the street and I couldn't see him anymore.

Fuck him.

* * *

_Home Sweet Home_

"Why are you back so early?" Hinata rushed up to me.

"Yeah, why?" Ino asks, flipping through _Vogue_.

"Sakura already left to go to the hospital." Hinata told me.

Ino, Sakura and Hinata...my lovable flat mates...

"Um..." I say, " A bird crapped on me so I gotta change."

Ino burst out laughing and I glared at her. Hinata looked at me pitifully.

"When you finished changing, I'll clean it for you." Hinata offered.

I thanked her then I went inside my room to change.

* * *

_At the Office_

Shit, I am late. One hour late to be precise. Everyone is staring at me...I feel self concious.

Hurriedly I sat down at my desk and saw a note.

**Tenten, hopefully you changed. Please write an article about where you can get the best kunais in Konoha. Neji Hyuuga.**

Hmpf, stupid Hyuuga Weapon Magazine. The HWM...

"Tenten?" Tayuya says, she's the person who has the desk next to me.

I hate Tayuya, she thinks she sooo perfect. I'll show her once I get my promotion!

"Yes?" I force myself to speak calmly.

"I was wondering, why were you so late?" she blinks at me innocently.

"Um...well my hamster died."

When did that come back!!??

"Oh. I'm so sorry for your loss." she says, typing on her computer.

She doesn't sound sorry, but I say thanks then begin writing my article about the best kunais in Konoha.

**To get the best kunais in Konoha you have to go to The Weapon Shop on Sakura Street. **I type, **The newest stuff in the Weapon World is usually stocked there and there are also limited edition weapons! **

What else should I type...And I'm supposed to be a weapon expert. I have to know what to type...maybe I should research!

I open up the internet and the HWM home page pops up. I click in the search bar and type, " The Weapon Shop, Sakura Street."

* * *

Okay so I gathered loads of cool imformation and now just have to put it in my own words. 

"Under the sea...down here is better..where it is wetter..."

Huh? That sounds like my ring tone. Shit, someone is calling me, I pick up my phone and flip it open.

"Hi, Tenten speaking!" I say professionally.

"Hi Tenten, this is Ino and Hinata!"

They got me on speaker phone...

"So, we were wondering whether you think Saturday is a good day for Sakura's birthday partay!" Ino says.

"Um...yeah sure." I say, not really concentrating.

"Okay, so I'm making the cake and you'l get the balloons." Hinata says.

"Sure..." I say typing.

"Okay then!" Ino's voice says, " See ya when you come home!"

I hung up.

"Who was that?" Tayuya asks.

"Friends." I say coolly.

"Oh, okay." she went back to her work.

Ha. Bet she had something crappy to do! Wait till I get my juicy promotion!

Oh, I have to get Sakura a birthday present...this sucks.

No! What am I thinking, Sakura is like family to me...but Ino better not invite too many people...There was this Christmas Party we did and she invited about 1000 freakin people she said were her friends.

"Tenten, why are you not typing." a deep voice says.

Holy crap, why couldn't he have come when I looked like a pro!!!

"I was brain storming my ideas silently in my head Mr.Hyuuga." I say. Take that!

"Hn." he says then he moves on to Tayuya's desk.

"Oh Neji!" she gushes, " I finished my article!"

Typical, she wants to get in his good books for the promotion. Well too bad sucker! I'm getting that promotion!

"It's Mr.Hyuuga or boss." he says stonily, then he held his hand out, " Let me see it."

"I didn't print it out yet." Tayuya says, looking slightly nervous.

"Then it's not finished." he walks off.

I don't understand why he won't let us e-mail it to him and edit it then, maybe he thinks it's too much work for him...

* * *

_During Lunch Break_

Finally...I was getting so hungry. I finshed that damned article about kunais and now I have a new one.

Yippeeee...but I guess it's worth it. You can see your name in print!

I munch my salami sandwich cheerfully and take a sip of the poisonous tasting coffee that i had to get from the machine.

Ah well...better than nothing.

So...what should I get for Sakura? She's a doctor, so maybe a medical thingy.

A stroke of genius! I'll get her a stethoscope. A pink stethoscope.

"Where can I get a pink stethoscope?" I think out loud.

"I don't think they exist." came a familiar voice.

Fuck him! Why does he always have to be where I am at the worst times!!!

"I bet they do." I say defiantly, staring into my boss's eyes.

"Why do you want a pink stethoscope anyway?" he asks.

"Hmpf. Not like I'm going to tell you." I say, turning back to my coffee.

Shit...please don't fire me, I promise never to act like that ever again.

Anger flashed in his eyes but he said, " Hn." and then he walked back up to his office. Retard.

* * *

_At Home_

"Hi Tenten!" Sakura greeted me as I walked through the door, I'm always home the lastest. Can't be helped.

"Hey Sakura. Where's Hinata and Ino?" I say, looking around.

"Hinata is cooking and Ino went out on a date with Shikamaru."

"Lucky her." I grumbled.

All of my friends have boyfriends. Naruto is Hinata's, Sasuke is Sakura's and Shikamaru is Ino's.

This is sucky, my new goal in life: Get a boyfriend...and getting that promotion.

"Oh! Hi Tenten!" Hinata says as she came out of the kitchen, carrying a plate of curry.

"Hi Hinata." I say warily, " I'm gonna go change."

"Kay." Sakura says as she stuck in a _Friends_ DVD.

I walked quickly to my room and changed into my PJ's. I put my laptop on my desk and sigh. I have to finish an article about the new Weapon Mall in the Mist Village...

My stomach grumbled hungrily as the smell of curry became stronger.

"I'm not going to starve myself because of a stupid article." I told myself firmly as I went out of my room.

* * *

_Night time_

Waaaahhh...It's 12 and I have to wake up at 6 tomorrow.

Stupid article, it's because of that I'm sleeping so late.

Stupid Boss, stupid Tayuya...stupid everything.

_**YAWN**_

I feel sleepy...

_Snore snore snore_

* * *

**That's my first chapter done!**

**Please read and review :)**


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

**Chapter 2**

I cannot believe it! On my way to work I saw this shop and right there in the window display was a PINK STETHOSCOPE!!!

The only problem was that the shop was closed and it costs 200 freakin dollars. I have 180!!! I need 20 bucks!

I look around my office, who would be nice enough to lend me 20 bucks...noone.

"Would all workers go to the Meeting Room now please? Thank you very much." Amelia's voice boomed through the speakers.

Amelia is Neji's secretary. Who would want that job...

Everyone stands up and walks towards the meeting room. I pick up a pen and a notebook just to look like a professional, then I hurry after them.

_

* * *

_

_In the Meeting Room_

"That is why we are going to spread to the Mist Village..." Neji says.

I am so bored...all I have written down so far is this:

**Neji's hair is nice...I'm 21...I want my promotion...20 bucks...**

I hiss to Kim, one of my work collegues, " Hey Kim, can you lend me 20 bucks?" unfortunately, I hissed it a bit too loudly.

"What do you need 20 bucks for?" Neji asks, using the mircrophone so everyone can hear. He's doing this on purpose...jerk.

"Um well you see, I need to buy a present for a friend." I'm blushing, I can feel it.

"Would that present happen to be a pink stethoscope?"

SHIT. How did he know? He must have some kinda power looking in minds...oh yeah, I was talking about pink stethoscopes yesterday...heehee.

"No." I lie, " It's a regular coloured stethoscope."

That's sooo much better Tenten...I can hear sniggers from around the room.

"Okay," he says, then he gets out his wallet and takes out 20 bucks, " Here."

Oh.my.god. I did not expect that.

"Thanks." I mutter as I take it, " I'll pay you back."

"Now!" he claps his hands, " On with the meeting."

* * *

_After Work_

Great, now I'm done working, I can finally get the stethoscope for Sakura! Her birthday party is in...3 days. I am gonna be prepared with a present already!

I walk into the shop and get the stethoscope, then walk up to the counter.

"That'll be 200 please." the shop assistant says, smiling.

"Here." I shove exactly 200 dollars in her hands then I walk out, clutching onto the bag.

When I'm rushing to catch a taxi, I bump into someone. I look up and...why me?! It's him, again.

"Tenten, next time can you please watch where you are going." Neji said in his monotone voice.

"Sorry Mr.Hyuuga, I wasn't really paying attention to where I was going."

"It's okay." there's a glint of kindness in his eyes.

Something wells up inside me.

"Well, how about for your payback for the 20 bucks you gave me, I'll invite you to a party!" I hear myself saying.

"What sort of party?" a smile is twitching at his lips.

"A birthday party for my friend Sakura!" I say brightly.

"Hmm..." he says, " I'll think about it." then he got into a black car and drove away.

GOD. I just invited him to Sakura's party?! Ino and Hinata and Sakura are going to tease me about this...at the start of my job I had a crush on him and they knew...

Ah well, friends will be friends right?..evil friends...

* * *

_At Home_

"Oooh! What did you buy Tenten!?" Hinata came bouncing up to me.

"Nothing much." I say breezily as I walk into my room, " Is dinner ready yet?"

"Almost!" Hinata called as she rushed back into the kitchen.

I have no work to do at home today, so after I changed into my PJ's I walked into Sakura's room to say hi. BIG MISTAKE.

She and Sasuke were making out on the bed.

"Sorry!" I shriek when I saw them, then I quickly went to see Ino. BIG MISTAKE AS WELL.

I will be scarred forever...I can just go see Hinata! She's cooking, nothing bad about that.

I walk into the kitchen and squeak, she and Naruto are kissing over a plate of chicken wings. No way am I eating those now. I rush into my room and lock the door.

What day is it today!!??

Official "Bring your Boyfriend home and Make out Day"?!!?

Ugh, I really need to get a life. Get a boyfriend. Get a promotion.

I sigh sadly to myself and walk over to my laptop to go online. A message popped up.

**Hmm...I might be free on Saturday. What time is this party? N.H**

I grin and quickly type, **It's from 3-8.**

He replied few seconds later, **Okay...I guess it's a break from work on that day.**

My jaw drops, **Your seriously coming!?!**

**I can't turn down an invitation can I? That's just rude.**

I smile and type, **Remember to bring a present, Ino and Sakura will go ballistic if you don't.**

**Ino and Sakura? **he typed, **Who are they?**

**My roomies.** this conversation is actually getting interesting.

**I see...by any chance is it Sakura Haruno, one of the best doctors in Konoha and Ino, the designer of the line, the"Ino Butterfly"???**

**Yeah! **I typed, surprised, **How did you know?**

**Who wouldn't?**

I type back, **Well do you know who Hinata Hyuuga is?**

**Of course. She's my cousin. And she owns of the best restaurants in Konoha.**

Jerk, he knows too much.

**Okay...well i g2g now. **I type, my eyes glued to the screen.

**Hn. Okay, see you tomorrow at work.**

I sign off and giggle. I have no idea why I giggled, but I giggled alright.

Someone knocked on my door.

"Tenten?" Ino calls, " We're eating dinner now."

"Yeah, care to join us?" Sakura asked.

"Please come out Tenten." Hinata says.

"Is Naruto, Sasuke and Shikamaru still there?" I ask, edging closer to my door.

"OF COURSE I'M HERE, DATTEBAYO!" Naruto yells, it really annoys me, his voice.

"So troublesome..." god that guy is here too? I hate his motto. He could at least come up with something nicer like..."So not troublesome..."

"Sakura, c'mon the food is getting cold!" Sasuke is there too...I suddenly don't feel that hungry anymore...my appetite is gone.

"It's okay!" I call out to Hinata, Ino and Sakura, " I'm not hungry."

"Oh...okay." I hear them walking away from my door.

I walk back to my laptop and shut it down. Then I go to my bed and curl up.

* * *

_**"Ring ring ring ring!"**_

Fuck that alarm clock. I was having a nice dream.

I get my emergency kunai from underneath my pillow and aim it on the clock. Bull's eye.

Ah well, I better get up now right?

Hmm, what should I wear? This nice black suit and shirt with my new DKNY boots. Now, time to go to work.

I tip toe quietly pass Hinata, Ino and Sakura's room and open the door. Then I walked out and started my walk to work.

* * *

_Tenten's Desk_

My desk is so messed up. I really need to start cleaning up. Turn over a new leaf!

I start collecting all scrap papers around my desk and throw them in the dustbin. Huh? What's a empty cereal box doing on my desk...

Suddenly a deep voice says, " Good morning."

I look up and see Neji, " Hi Neji, I mean boss."

He stares at my desk and says, " Cleaning up?"

"Uh huh." I say, finding a mars bar wrapper.

"Well, here." he says as he plonks down a cup of Starbucks coffee on my table, " You didn't buy your usual coffee today." then he turns around and walks to the lift.

I stare after him in disbelief.

My boss, the Hyuuga Neji, just gave me a cup of coffee.

Maybe he likes me...No! What are you thinking Tenten! Of course he doesn't like you. Why would he?

Yumi interrupts my thoughts.Yumi is the editor of the HWM.

"Tenten, come to my room immediately." she says seriously.

I suddenly realize, this is it! This is my promotion.

I follow her excitedly and close the door behind me.

"Now Tenten, Amelia just quit. So, I'm making you Neji's new secretary." she says.

Huh? This is not my promotion.

I come to my senses.

"Um..okay." I say, " When do I have to move?"

"Now." she ushers me out and points at my desk, " Start packing up."

* * *

**Chapter 3 coming soon!**

**Thanx to all the people who read and reviewed my story:)**


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

**Chapter 3**

I move all my things to my new desk. Neji walks out of his office and he stares at me surprisedly.

"You're my new secretary?" he asked me.

"Yup." I put my picture of Sakura, Ino, Hinata and me on the corner of my desk.

"Interesting..." I hear him mutter as he walks passed me.

Interesting!? Interesting?!?

RETARD, THIS WAS SUPPOSED TO BE MY JUICY PROMOTION TO SECOND EDITOR!!!

I angrily plonk my laptop onto my desk and sit down. I realize Amelia had quite a nice desk and squidgy chair. I open one drawer and see a folded piece of paper with, " TO WHOM IT MAY CONCERN" on it.

I look around suspiciously and see nobody else around. Maybe _I'm_ the one whom it may concern! I grab the letter and unfold it. I start reading.

**Dear Neji's new secretary,**

**I suggest you to quit as quickly as I did. Neji is a tough boss, trust me. He'll make you get coffee, get his letters, write his letters...he also might-**

Huh? He also might what!?! WHY did she stop writing!

I feel pretty freaked...Hmpf. Maybe Amelia did it to scare me. I know Amelia wrote it since it was in her curvy handwriting.

Neji walks back in and puts a pile of papers on my desk.

"Please put them in alphebetical order Tenten." he says as he walks back into his glass office.

"Yes sir." I mutter darkly, picking up the letters and sorting them out.

* * *

_Home sweet Home_

"Goooooooddddd...I'm so happy I'm hoommeee..." I flop onto my bed and Hinata rushes in.

"Are you sick Tenten?" she aaks me worriedly.

"No..I'm fine but being Neji's secretary is a lot harder than I thought."

"Nii san is a tough boss." Hinata says, nodding her head.

"Yeah." I say, closing my eyes in memory.

* * *

_**Flashback**_

"Tenten please come in." Neji says, beckoning me to his office, " Get a notepad and pen too."

I grab my notebook and my panda pen then I rush into his office quickly.

"Now, I need you to write down this for me."

"Okay..." I say uncertainly.

"Now write what I say." he says.

"Okaaay boss." I say, my pen at the ready.

He coughs then starts, "Hokage, I think the magazine will need more printers and colour printers since we expanded. I also think we should think about expanding to the Mist Village since they have the new Weapon Mall there. Maybe I can send one of my teams there to check it up. I'll wait for your approval." he stops for breathe.

I bet he's doing this on purpose!!! He's saying it all to quickly! I scribble a whole lot of crap down at the end, hoping he wouldn't notice.

I know for a fact he's enjoying this...

He finishes his 100 word letter and holds out his hand expectantly.

I'm begging silently in my head. Please don't say, "let me see the letter.", pleeease.

"Tenten, please let me see the letter." he says icily.

My mind is telling me one thing. One thing only.

RUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUNNNNNNNN.

**_End of Flashback_**

* * *

"Tenten?" Hinata says, shaking me. 

"Huh?" I get up quickly and tell Hinata, " I'm gonna make some coffee."

"Okay!" she said, following me, " I'll have some too."

We walk into the kitchen together and start making instant coffee.

I get Hinata's lavender cup and my kunai decorated cup off the cup hooks and pour the coffee that Hinata made into them.

"Mmmm..." I say, " So, how was your business today Hinata?"

"Really good!" she says, her eyes shining.

How I wish I had her life...

"I'M HOME!!!" Sakura yelled loudly as she entered the kitchen. She saw us and our hot cups of coffee.

"Do you have any left?" she asks, getting her baby pink cup off the hooks.

"Oh, here." Hinata gets the pot that the coffee was in and pours some into Sakura's cup.

"Where's Ino?" she asks us as we sit down to enjoy our coffee.

"RIGHT HERE!!!" Ino comes in and asks for coffee too. I'm getting pissed, can't I have coffee in peace?!

Ino grabs her baby blue, butterfly decorated cup and pours coffee into it. Then she comes and sits next to us.

"So..." she says, looking at me, " How was your day?"

"Fine.." I grumble.

"I don't think so." Sakura said, looking at me sternly, " Tell us what happened missy."

I look at my friends faces. Ino's face looks like it's waiting for some kind of romance story, Sakura's looks serious and Hinata's is plain worried.

I take a deep breathe and start telling them about the letter fiasco.

* * *

**_Flashback_**

RUUUNNNN.

I drop the notepad and rush to the door, flinging it open.

I run out and go down the stairs, giggling madly.

Okay, what the fuck did I do. I'm gonna get in trouble big time...

Boss, I promise I won't run away again...I always keep my promises!

**Smile Smile**

I lift my head up confidently and walk back to Neji's office, where he is waiting with the notepad in his hand. He looks scary.

I want to turn around and yell "MOMMY" for a spilt second, but I think better of it.

I duck my head down and say, " Mr.Hyuuga, I'm sorry for the..uhh...act of running away."

I couldn't think of anything else to say!!

Neji looks at me and says, " Forgiven. But if you write a letter like this again," he shakes the notepad in my face and I want to laugh, he looks sooo funny, " There will be consequences."

That shut me up.

**_End of Flashback_**

* * *

By the time I finish my story, Hinata, Ino and Sakura and giggling helplessly on the carpet. 

I glare at them and say crossly, " It wasn't funny! Actually it was quite terrifying. You should have seen his face when he said consequences!!!"

That only made them laugh some more. Well, fuck them.

Oops...language takes the better of me sometimes...not my fault.

"Nii san..." Hinata gasps, clutching her stomach, " Is pretty scary sometimes!" then she breaks down into giggling again.

"Yup." I nod my head and look at my laughing roomies rolling on the floor, " Well, since I'm not a laughing crazed lunatic, I'm going back to my room." I stick my nose up in the air and walk back to my room.

* * *

_Tenten's Room_

Hmpf. Never should have told them.

I turn on my laptop and go online again. Then I see _he's_ on.

My mind is telling me something again. It's telling me to "LOG OFF NOW."

I grab the mouse to click on the log out button, but it's too late. A message pops up in front of my face.

**Hello Tenten.**

I gulp and type, **Hi boss.**

**Neji is fine.**

I feel surprised but type back, **Okay!**

**So...are you free tomorrow night?**

I feel curious and excited at the same time, **Why?**

**Umm...**he stopped typing.

**Go on!**

**Do you want to go out to discuss the HWM strong and weak points?**

I droop in dissapointment, I really thought it was going to be a date. I shake it off and type, **Sure! I was going to ask the same thing.**

**Okay, I'll see you tomorrow night at 6. I'll pick you up.**

**Do you even know where I live? **

**...No.**

I sigh and type my address, then I log off to go squeal. Discussing strong points is better than nothing right!?! I'm gonna get some new clothes. I feel foolish, I haven't felt this excited since high school.

That's kinda sad...who cares!

**Smile brightly**

I'll go get my friends for help, Ino will definetly be the best for clothes choosing, but shopping together is always fun.

* * *

"Get this!" Ino and Sakura push a whole lot of pink and blue clothes in my face.

I take it all back. Shopping with roomies is not fun. It's torture.

I shove all the clothes out of my face saying, " I'm more of a black kind of girl."

"Oh, don't be silly!" Ino says, grabbing another blue item off the hangars.

Kill me. Kill me now.

"How about this?" Hinata asks timidly, holding up a beautiful up-to-the-knee white dress.

"Oh, it's just perfect!" I exclaim as I grab it. Hinata is just about the most normal friend I have.

"It's in your size, lets buy it then go look for other accesssories!" Ino squeals, paying for me.

I sigh and follow the fashion troops out of the store.

* * *

Half an hour later, I feel exhilerated. I got a kunai belt from Weapon Fashion, some new boots from Gucci (Ino helped since she's a designer too, I got them half price.) and a shuriken shaped hair clip from Ino's Butterfly shop. 

We go home and I try everything on to see what I look like. I walk out of my room and there's silence.

"Do I look that bad?" I say awkwardly.

Still eerily silent.

Then Ino wipes her eyes, " You look beautiful."

"Yeah..." Sakura looks at me.

"Wait here!" Hinata says as she rushes into her room and she comes back holding a black handbag briefcase cross that really matches my clothes!

"You look great." Sakura says warmly.

"You look sexy." Ino says looking at my dress.

"What!?" I wail, " Do I looked like I really tried?"

"Of course not!" Sakura, Hinata and Ino say at the same time.

I sigh and sit down, " What should I do!? I don't want him to think I tried wearing something nice for him!"

Ino stares at me and there's an evil glint in her eyes, " I got a plan..."

* * *

**Chapter 4 coming soon.**

**Thanks for the people who read and reviewed my story:)**


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

**Chapter 4**

I'm walking down the stairs at exactly 6. Neji is already here, Hinata saw his limo drive in.

I walk out and see a long, black limosine, my stomach lurches.

I haven't changed my outfit, I just look smarter. I clutch the briefcase that is under my arm and hold the KW in my hand tightly. I have tortoiseshell glasses on and a pen in my hair.

Ino's plan was ingenius! I look clever and business woman-y at the same time.

I don't look like I tried looking nice for him at all!

**Smile smile**

Neji gets out of the car and I take in his outfit. It's nicer than usual. A black jacket and pants with a crisp looking white shirt.

"Tenten." Neij says, opening the car door, " Here. Nice outfit by the way."

Wow, he can be a gentleman when he wants to huh?!

I slide in and look around dazedly. This limosine is bigger than my toilet.

"So..." I say, trying to start a conversation, " Where are we going?"

"The Konoha" he replies shortly.

OH MY GOD!!! I never knew I would ever get the chace to go to The Konoha! It's one of the best restaurants in Konoha! THE best.

It's like a village, but with food stands everywhere to it's like some sort of huge village buffet. So coooool!

Neji looks at me, " Have you ever been there before?"

"No." I say happily.

* * *

_Half an hour later_

This is so great! The waiters and waitresses and cooks treat me and Neji like celebrities! We have a cool room on top of a house in _The Konoha_. It's just like a tiny village! And all the stands we passed. I reaaallly can't wait for the buffet.

I order an ice coke and Neji gets a water.

Then he turns to me and says, " Lets talk."

"Okay." I say professionally, taking out my laptop, " To make notes." I say smartly.

"Nice." he nods his head.

I turn on my laptop and I automatically go online.

Shit. I better log off before someone talks to me. Too late.

"HI TENTEN!!!"

Huh? That was a voice.

OH MY GOD. NARUTO YOU IDIOT!!! YOU STARTED A VIDEO CONVERSATION!

Neji is staring at my laptop weirdly.

"I heard you scored with the ice cube!" Naruto says energetically.

OH.MY.GOD. The next time I see Naruto I will chop him up in tiny little peices and burn him then bury him.

I smile brightly at Neji.

"I'll be right back!" I say, "You can get some food first."

**SMILE**

I grab my laptop and go in the corner of the room.

I hiss at Naruto, " You jerkhead. I will kill you tomorrow at Sakura's party."

Naruto looks genuinely scared, so I log off feeling satisfied.

Then I walk back to the table.

Neji coughs and asks, " Who is this ice cube?"

Holy shit. What should I do?

"Um...this!" I grab my ice coke on the table and shake it, " Hehee...get it? I _scored_ with the ice! Hehe..."

Fuck that Naruto. I swear I will give him a painful death.

"I see." Neji says, " Well, lets go get some food." he gets up and goes towards the door. He turns around and asks, " Are you coming or not?"

"Oh!" I say, getting up quickly, " Coming." I walk after him and we go down to the buffet.

* * *

"WOW!" I exclaim for the third time while Neji is leading me around the village buffet. 

Neji actually smiles at me and asks, " You've never seen someone make pizza before?"

"No!" I say, transfixed with the man who is flipping a pizza in front of me.

Neji pulls me away from the Italy Stand and we go to the Ramen Stand.

"OOOOH-er." I say, rubbing my hands together.

I get a Miso ramen and start going back to the room without Neji.

Okay...where is our room?

SHIT! I shouldn't have gone away from Neji. Now I'm lost...

All the rooms look basically the same! How I am supposed to now where my room is?

My arms are getting sort of tired, the ramen and the other things I got are pretty heavy.

Suddenly a voice is booming on the speakers.

"Tenten, go right 10 steps then left 7 steps then go up the stairs.

I follow the instructions perfectly and in time, I end up back in our room with an amused Neji.

A smile is twitching at his lips and I snap, " It's my first time here so I'm allowed to get lost!"

"Sure." Neji says simply, eating his fish.

Then I realize my laptop is next to him and it's on.

"What are you doing with my laptop?!" I ask him.

"Helping you." he smirks and turns the laptop around. I see an eagle eye view of "The Konoha".

It shows where the all the stands are and Neji coloured our room red.

"Very funny." I say to Neji who is still eating his fish.

"Hmmm." he replies.

"Well I'm going to get dessert now!" I say cheerfully after I finish everything.

I walk to the door and look behind my shoulder, " Coming?"

Neji gets up and smiles.

* * *

_After Dinner_

Neji's driving me home in his limo...

I feel so full. Dinner was yummy.

Neji can actually be really nice. Plus, he said he was looking forward to Sakura's party tomorrow.

"Tenten?" Neji says, waving a hand in my face.

"Huh?" I say, looking at him. Did he say something? I didn't hear anything.

"You were day dreaming." he says.

"No I wasn't." I say stubbornly.

"Yes you were."

"No I wasn't."

The car pulls up at my apartment and we stop arguing.

"Well, see ya tomorrow Neji!" I get out of the car.

Neji gets out behind me and says, " Good night Tenten." then he turns around to get back into the car.

I grab his arm and say, " Wait!"

He turns quickly and says, " What?"

"Uhh..." I duck my head and blush. What did I do!?

The I don't know what happened. We were kissing.

Neji was kissing me!

My last thought was, "_He's a good kisser."_

_

* * *

_

**Sorry, this chapter was kinda short. Chapter 5 comin soon.**

**Please readand review my story:)**


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

**Chapter 5**

I wake up on my bed with a huge headache. I look around and my eyes land on my digital watch.

10:00 flashes in my face.

OH MY GOOOOD. 10am?!?

Hinata, Ino ad Sakura must have already left for work! I get up and walk quickly to my door. On it a see a blue note.

**Tenten,**

**You were asleep when we went out so you HAVE HAVE HAVE to tell us what happened last night when we come home later. Plus, don't forget about the balloons you were meant to get! (Unless you got them already of course.) See you at 3. Hinata is gonna make a diversion to get Sakura to come home. GIGGLE!**

**INO :)**

Oops...I completely forgot about the balloons...fucking balloons.

I walk out to make coffee when I see the phone has a message. I press on the messages button and I freeze. It's Neji's voice.

**Tenten, are you okay? It's already 8 and you're still not here. If you don't come to work soon, I won't come to the party today. **

Then it beeps.

Bastard, that's...that's...BLACK MAIL!

Suddenly, the door bell rings.

"Who is it?" I call out stupidly.

"Neji."

SHIIIIIITTT.

Wait, I have a plan that might just work.

"Oh..Neji." I make my voice sound deep and a cough.

"Are you okay?" he sounds alarmed.

"No...I have the...achoo! Cold..."

"Oh. Can I come in?"

Great...now what do I do.

"No." I say, "I think it's contagious."

"I can still come in. I've had an injection and I have a strong immune system."

Damn him. Now I have to say fine.

"Fine, just one second." I tell him.

Okay, plan Pretend-to-be-sick has to work or else I'll lose my job for sure...

I'm running around frantically, throwing peices of tishoo on the table. I grab a shawl and wrap it around my shoulders. Then I go open the door.

"Hi Neji...achoo!" I greet him. I'm so good at acting sick!

I'm laughing gleefully inside. MUAHAHAHA!

"Tenten, you don't sound so good." his eyes fall onto my hair and they widen.

SHIT. My hair is down.

I quickly grab my usual hairties from around my wrist and make them into buns.

"You look beautiful with your hair down." Neji says absent mindedly.

"What!?" I say, did he just say I was beautiful?!

He looks down and pink tints his cheeks.

Haha! I let my hair down, stare at him and put my hands on my hips.

"So...are you gonna go or are you going to stay here and help a sick person?" I say.

"Um.. I'll stay here." he says.

WHAT?!

SERIOUSLY!?.

I was kidding.

OH MY GOD. I just remembered that we kissed last night! How can I forget?!

"Okay.." I say, feeling hot, " I'll just get changed."

I turn around to go back to my room and slam right into a door.

OWWWWWWWWWW.

FUCK THAT DOOR. WHAT IS IT MADE OUT OF?! METAL?

Neji comes running over, " Are you alright Tenten?"

"Yeah..." I groan, getting back up.

Reminder, slamming into doors-HURT!

I open the door and quickly put on dark jeans and a white shirt with a panda on it.

"Okay..." I get out and face Neji, " Wanna help me get balloons?" I ask him.

He stares with at me with a "how did the subject of balloons come up" look and says, " Sure."

"Okay!" I say, suddenly energetic, " Lets use my car!"

I run out of the door, grabbing my handbag while Neji walks after me.

I go to the parking lot and I get into my black Mercedes, then I drive out to get Neji.

"Nice car." Neji comments as he sits down next to me, " Are you sure you can drive when you're sick?"

How dare he question my driving skills!

"Of course I can!" I say indignantly. Then, I backed into a tree.

Hehe...that was an accident...

Neji sighed as he got out of the car to inspect the damage. Luckily, there wasn't even a scratch!

Ha.Take that Neji.

He comes back and shoves me out of the driver's seat.

"What are you doing!" I yelp as I fall onto the seat next to him.

"Driving." he said as he started the engine.

Fuck him.

* * *

_15 minutes later_

"YAY! they got green balloons!" I squeal as a grab a whole bag of green balloons.

Neji's face is deadpan as he gets pink, blue and purple balloons.

"I think we should get more pink. it's Sakura's favourite colour." I point out.

"Okay." Neji grabs 6 packs of pink balloons.

I giggle and say, " That should be enough. I'll go pay."

"No. I'll pay."

Before I can stop him, Neji goes up to the counter and pay for me.

Well, what can I say? $15.78 off for me!

* * *

We're back at my house now and Neji is blowing up balloons while I watch Friends. 

"Neji, are you sure you can do them by yourself?" I ask, looking around at all the balloons we bought.

"Yes." Neji says as he reaches out to grab another balloon.

According to him, sick people shouldn't blow balloons. Heehee...good for me.

* * *

_Neji POV_

Damn balloons.

Fucking balloons.

Okay, lets see. In every packet there are 10 balloons.

I only have the 6 packs of pink balloons left.

Fuck. I have to blow 60 balloons.

Damn balloons.

* * *

_Tenten POV_

Heh? He looks grouchy all of a sudden.

Maybe he realized how many balloons that he still has to blow.

Ah well, like he said. Sick people shouldn't blow balloons.

Finally, after half an hour, Neji finishes all the balloons.

"Wheee!" I say, playing with a green balloon.

Neji looks at the balloons with a death glare.

"Jeez, Neji." I say, " They're just balloons. Give them a break!"

He glares at me.

"Hehe, just a joke! Go back to glaring at balloons!" I say, giggling nervously.

Neji gets up and says, " It's 2, I have to go get Sakura's present and everything. See you at 3." then he waltzes out.

Great timing too, cause Ino and Hinata bust in 5 minutes later.

"WOW! GREAT JOB WITH THE BALLOONS TENTEN!" Ino shouts.

Hinata just gaped.

Hehe. I don't want to tell them that Neji did it. I don't need to tell them about the pretending to be sick plan as well...

Now they're running around, sticking the ballons on the wall and ceiling while I get a nice big plate for the vanilla cake.

"Who did you invite?" I ask Hinata.

"Sasuke, Naruto and Shikamaru!" Hinata answers.

"Oh that's good." I say, " I invited Neji."

"You invited Nii san?!"

"Yup."

"I invited Kiba, Lee and Shino." Ino says matter of factly.

"WHAT!" I scream, " I HATE BUGS!"

"Calm down," Ino says, " Not like he's gonna let them all free!"

I stare at her angrily for a few minutes then go back to my own job. Sticking balloons of the doors and writing a happy birthday banner.

It's almost 3 now and Neji and Sasuke come through the door.

"Uchiha." Neji greets Sasuke coldly.

"Hyuuga." Sasuke greets Neji just as coldly.

They put their presents on the present table that Hinata prepared and sit down on the sofa.

Next, Shino and Kiba came in.

Lee and Naruto come in next and Lee greets us, " HELLO YOUTHFUL FLOWERS AND YOUTHFUL..." he looks down at the guys who are sitting, " BUDS!"

I sigh and organize the present table so it looks nicer.

"Okay so is everyone here?!" Ino asks, " Well come on then! Hide!"

Hinata turns off the light when everybody finds a suitable hiding spot. I'm hiding on the window seat, behind the curtain.

Ingenius, I know.

When I hear foot steps and we the door opens, the lights turn on and we all jump up and yell "HAPPY BIRTHDAY SAKURA!"

She looks at us and faints.

Huh? That was not supposed to happen.

Ino looks at me and Hinata and we burst out laughing.

Sasuke is splashing Sakura's face with water and Neji is smiling.

Shino is shaking, not like he's going to laugh and Naruto is shaking Sakura.

Akamaru is sniffing around her while Lee is shouting, " MY YOUTHFUL FLOWER, WAKE UP!"

Finally, after 10 minutes she wake up and says, " That was the greatest surprise ever!" her eyes are shining.

Um...okay. That sooo explains why she fainted.

* * *

We just finished eating the cake and now Sakura is opening her presents. 

She gets mine first.

**Smile smile**

She opens the present and gasps, " A pink stethoscope! Thanks Tenten!" she comes over to me and hugs me.

Then she grabs a green present. Probably Lee's.

She opens it and it's a...green spandex suit.

"It would really show off your curves!" Lee says with his good guy pose.

Sasuke glares at him and asked in a death tone, " Are you hitting on my girlfriend?"

"Of course! Why would she want you!?" Lee slapped his mouth right after he said it.

Ooooh...he's dead for taking to Sasuke like that.

Sasuke is cracking his knuckles and Lee is inching closer and closer to the door.

"I'LL GET YOU LEE!"

"AHHHHHH!" Lee ran out screaming.

* * *

**Chapter 6 comin soon!**

**Thanks to the people who read and reviewed my story:)**


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

**Chapter 6**

"C'mon Tenten! Hurry up!" Ino shouts as she gets into her light blue BMW. Shikamaru is already sitting in his black BMW.

Everyone is getting into their cars so we can see The Chase. Neji's limo drived him here though, so he's gonna be in my car.

Sakura is starting up her hot pink Farrari and Hinata is in her white rolls royce with Naruto sitting next to her.

Kiba is hurriedly getting into his red sports car with Akamaru is barking excitedly. Shino is waiting patiently in his grey mercedes.

Once I see everyone is their cars, I open my window and yell, "LETS GO!" Neji covers his ears.

We all drive out and soon enough, we see a green blur being chased by a black blur.

I start giggling and I bet Neji wants to shove me out of the driver's seat again.

Well, too bad Neji! I'm not moving.

Sakura starts screaming at Sasuke.

"SASUKE PLEASE STOP CHASING LEE! I DON'T THINK HE MEANT WHAT HE SAID!"

Yeah right...Lee has had a crush on Sakura for like...forever.

"I THINK HE DID MEAN IT SAKURA!" I hear Sasuke's voice.

I think he meant it too. But no need to say that!

**Smile smile**

"HELP ME, MY YOUTHFUL FRIENDS!" Lee is yelling as he runs past the Hokage Building.

We all follow him in suit and I see Tsunade looking down at us with Shizune, they look seriously confused.

I start laughing hysterically and Neji tells me to pay attention to the road.

He's a chicken. I am a strictly professional driver...I think.

Ino is shouting at Lee to say sorry to Sasuke and Sakura is now cheering Sasuke on.

I pity poor Lee.

EEEEEEEEEEEEEP! I spy another green spandex suit wearer.

What the fuck is Gai sensei doing? Can he not see Lee and Sasuke are heading right for him?

"LEE!" he yells. Wow, that spandex wearing idol of Lee's has a big voice.

Lee stops abruptly.

"Yes Gai sensei!?"

"Stop running my adorable Lee! You must not waste your energy!"

Sigh...

"Hai Gai sensei!" Lee sat down on the pavement when Sasuke stopped.

"Why are you not running away in fear?" he growled at Lee.

"I uhh..." Lee trailed off and for one spilt second I'm scared that Sasuke is going to punch him.

"Sasuke! C'mon, lets go back to the party!" Sakura grabbed Sasuke by his hand and led him back to her car.

Lee is meditating on the pavement now, but I go over to him and drag him to my car.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING, MY YOUTHFUL FLOWER TENTEN!?"

"We're going back to the party!" I say, driving after the others who already started to go back to the apartment.

"YOSH! WHAT FUN!"

Neji covers his ears again and says, " Lee, two words. Shut up."

"Hai!" and he shut up.

Anyways, I wonder what time it is.

Lemme check...

I grab Neji's hand and check his Rolex watch.

It's 5?! We spent two hours already?!

YOSH!

* * *

_At 8.00_

"Thanks for coming!" Ino says as she hands Shino a party bag.

Shino looks down at his party bag and says, " Thank you. My bugs appreciate it as well."

Weirdo. I turn to Kiba and shove a pink party bag in his hands.

"Thanks for coming Kiba!" I say, suddenly I remember I bought a box of dog biscuits a week ago.

I quickly go get them from the kitchen and say to Kiba, "Here's a dog biscuit for Akamaru."

"Thanks Tenten." he walked out.

I knew those dog biscuits would come in handy one day! Such a profit.

Once everyone is gone, except for Neji, Sasuke, Shikamaru and Naruto, I sit down on the sofa and watch.

Sakura is leading Sasuke into her room. I'm not going in there, not in a million years.

Ino and Shikamaru are going into her room and Naruto is carrying Hinata bridal style into her room. I am not going to scar my eyes again.

Neji sits down next to me and says, " Where's your room?"

Is he serious?! Does he even know what my friends and his friends are going to do in the rooms?!?

Or is he more dense than I thought? It's gonna be unlucky if I go into my room now...

He walks over to my room and pushes the door open. I thought he didn't know where it was...

He looks around and says, " Nice."

NICE?! NICE!? I would call my room beautiful!

I walk in after him and say indignantly, "My room is beautiful for your information."

He's staring down at my panda bean bag.

"What!" I say defensively, picking up the bean bag and hugging it protectively.

"Nothing, it just seems that you like pandas a lot."

"No it doesn't!"

His eyes land on my panda toy on the bed.

Okay, so what if I am a tad obssessed with pandas? Everyone has an obssession right?

He picks up Pandie and I squeal, " Don't press her too hard! I had her for over 10 years!"

"Hn." he puts my panda back onto the bed and walks towards my table.

"Don't touch anything on that table!" I say, placing my bean bag back on the ground.

"Hn." he's looking at my " Young Writer's Award" trophy on the table. I won that in High School.

**Smile Proudly**

Then he walks on and sees my ice skating trophy. I'm quite good at ice skating, even now.

"You ice skate?" he looks surprised. Do I not look like a person that would ice skate!!??

"Yes. I ice skate." I say curiously, " Do you?"

"Of course."

Damn. I was really hoping I could do something that he couldn't.

"You know what?" he turns to me.

"What?" I grumble, I'm still mad that he can ice skate. Hinata can't skate, she can only ski.

"You should come to Whistler with me. Do you ski too?"

I am too shocked to reply. he wants me to go to Whistler with him? Whistler in Canada?!

Finally, I come to my senses, "Yes." I reply dumbly, " I...I do ski."

"Good! Then that's settled. We're going to Whistler."

* * *

_The Next Day_

"He asked you to go to Whistler with him?!" Sakura asks me as we eat breakfast.

"Yes! How many times to I have to say!" I say, a bit frustrated, that's the tenth time she asked me.

"We can't let you go on your own." Ino says, shaking her head at me.

'Yes, we'll come secretly without nii san knowing!" Hinata says excitedly.

"Guys! I'm a grown up now! I don't need my friends coming with me on holidays!" I say, looking around the table.

"Yes. You do." Ino and Sakura say in unison.

Hinata looks at me pityfully, " No point in arguing Tenten." she says, " We're coming whether you like it or not."

* * *

**Chapter 7 coming soon.**

**Please read and review:)**


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

**Chapter 7**

I'm so excited! I'm going to Whistler today! I can almost sing out loud!

Heehee...I get to leave work early so I can get to the Airport.

Can you believe this? Ino, Shikamaru, Hinata, Naruto, Sakura and Sauske all found a way to go on the same plane I'm going on with Neji.

FUCK THEM.

Hpmf. Well they're stuck in Business class, as for me...I'm in first class!

**ULTIMATE SMILE**

Oh dear, what's the time?

3 already!? I really must get going...

"See ya Tayuya!" I call out smugly as I walk past her desk.

"Where are you going?" she asks me, looking up from her work.

"You know, holiday?"

I love the way she looked when I annouced I was going on holiday. She looked so gobsmacked. Not like everyone gets to go on holiday in this company.

**Smile**

Okay, so I need to quickly get my car and drive home, then be at the ariport by 4:30 to meet Neji.

Easy.

* * *

OOOOHHH MYYY GOOOOOOD 

I am so late. So freakin late.

I am 10 minutes late, which you might not think as late, but what if you were Hyuuga Neji!?

I run through the airport crowd and finally see Neji waiting for me at an escalator.

I'm waiting for the usual, you're late, but surprisingly, it doesn't come!

Neji looks at me and says, " Nice suit case."

Okay, now it's my turn to be gobsmacked. My suitcase is light blue with a panda on it. I thought he thought I was obssessed with Pandas.

"Thanks." I mumble, staring at my shoes.

"Okay, well lets go check the luggage in then go to the lounge."

I follow him silently and we check in our bags, then we walk up to the lounge and Neji turns to me.

"What's wrong? You haven't spoken for 20 minutes."

Jerk. He actually kept track of the time?

"Uhhh..." an idea struck me, " I have a sore throat.."

I hold my throat dramatically.

"Hn." he puts his bag down on a chair then goes to get food.

Something tells me I didn't do it as convincingly as I thought.

Hehe...maybe I over did it.

* * *

_On the Plane_

I'm looking around first class happily.

"Wine miss?" an attendant is standing next t omy seat.

Huh? What's that? Not like she's asking me right?

"Miss?!"

I see Neji holding a glass, looking all smug so I say, " Sure."

"Okay!" she smiles at me and pours some red wine into a glass.

I take a sip and it's delicious! All nice and dry.

I turn to see Neji already typing on his laptop.

Workaholics these days...

* * *

_Halfway into the flight_

Neji went to the bathroom!

Now's my chance. I quickly get out my laptop and go online.

YES! Hinata's on. I _knew_ she brought her laptop.

I look around, seeing whether Neji is coming back and I quickly send Hinata a message, **How are you guys?**

**Fine. Just fine :)**

**Oh good. **I type back, relieved.

**Is everything ok with nii san? Does he know we're here?**

**Nope :)**

**Ok, see you when we land Tenten!**

_HinataDaisy234_ has logged off.

I quickly turn off my computer and cheer silently, cause Neji just came back. Right after I turned off my comp!

"Tenten?" he looks at me and then at my computer.

Shit. Did he figure it out?!

No! He couldn't have!

...Could he?

"Hehe!" I say, " "What? I didn't do anything! You see my laptop has a heat insulator installed in it! So warm!" I rub my laptop on my face.

God, what kind of crap do I make up...

"Hn."

What? That a actually made sense? HEEHEE!!!

I go back to drinking my wine and feeling happy.

* * *

_In the Whistler Airport_

We get off the plane and go to the luggage claim.

I look around, trying to spot my friends.

They must have performed the diguise jutsu, if they didn't, they're idiots.

Finally, I spot a group of 6 people, 3 guys and 3 girls. Plus, one of them is carrying Sakura's signature pink bag.

Hopefully, Neji doesn't notice...I grab Neji's hand and stomp over to the luggage claim.

"Tenten. I know where the luggage claim is." Neji tells me.

"You see, we need to get there before everyone else!" I say, grinning madly.

"...Okay."

YES!

I hurry and grab a trolley thingy to put our luggage on, then I follow Neji as he goes to get our luggage.

I look around again after Neji fished my luggage off the rolly thing, and I spot them going to the glass doors to get a taxi.

Suddenly Neji fastens his pace and goes up to them.

SHIT. He must know.

I hurry after him and I hear him say stop to Hinata, Naruto, Ino, Shikamaru, Sakura and Sasuke.

They stop. Idiots. They should run.

"I have instant miso ramen." he says dryly.

"REALLY, WHERE!?"

NARUTO...YOU BAKA.

"Naruto. Just like I thought." Neji smirks.

There's a loud poof and everyone is back to normal.

Sauske and Sakura and glaring at Naruto and Hinata looks nervous.

"Nii san..."

Neji sighs and says, " Since you're here, you better come with me and Tenten."

WHY!? I was going to be free...grumble...

"Okay..." Ino says relunctantly, pulling her wheely blue luggage.

We go outside and it is freezing. I am so happy I am wearing my scarf and jacket.

A limosine pulls up in front of us and a driver opens the door.

No one moves.

"Does no one know how to get in a car?" Neji commented.

Everyone got in.

I giggle and follow them while Neji slides in last.

* * *

"WOWIE!" Ino squeals as we approach the house, or should I say mansion? 

It has a private skating rink for god's sake.

It's so big and...beautiful!

"Nii san, this is so cool!" even Hinata is excited. I must say, I agree. The snow of the roof makes it look much more welcoming too.

Even that jerk Sasuke looks impressed.

"Hyuuga, I didn't know you could afford something like this." he smirks at Neji's angry face.

"I love it, I love it, I love it!" Sakura says hysterically.

" So troublesome..." no guessing who said that huh?

"Well, instead of standing outside freezing, lets go in." I say. I look expectingly at Neji.

"Oh." he gets out a key and walks to the front door, he opens it.

"WOW!" Ino exclaims as she goes in.

Okay...fist the outside and now the inside? This is getting to be too much for poor little old me...

I walk inside last and without meaing to, drop my handbag. It's so...homey...so unneji-ish.

There are colourful rugs on the floor, probably to keep warm, plushy looking sofas, pink carpeted stairs going up...shit, better go up before everyone bags the good rooms!

I run up quickly and see Neji taking a room down the corridor. I walk down to it and next to it, I see an empty room. Perfect!

I walk inside and look around curiously. It's so cute. There's a green bed in the corner, a bathroom to the right, a walk in closet and some drawers and a desk. I love it already!

I dump my stuff down on the floor next to my new bed and go out to check out the other rooms. I'll list them out!

Hinata and Naruto's room (they're sharing)- Big master bed in the middle, walk in closet and huge toilet. The main colour of this room is pale orange, but Hinata doesn't seem to mind much.

Sakura and Sasuke's room ( yup, they're sharing too)- Nice and big. There's a bed in the corner, just like mine and I think every room has a toilet and wlak in closet! The colour of this room is...well, pink, but Sasuke would do anything for Sakura I guess.

Ino and Shikamaru's room ( WHY!? WHY AM I A LONER)- Trust Ino to bag the biggest room. It's huge with a huge bed in the middle, the usual closet and toilet. A big desk and squidgy chair...Okay, back to my room.

* * *

_Tenten's Room_

I'm hanging all my clothes on the hangars in the closet when Neji walks in.

"Hi Neji." I say, hanging up my pink woolly jacket.

"Tenten, want to go skiing?" I hear a hint of...nervousness? in his voice.

That question took me by surprise, but I put down the hangar I was holding and smile at him.

"Sure!"

* * *

**I'm so sorry, this chapter took so long to update.**

**Hopefully, chapter 8 won't take this long. :)**

**Please read and review!!!**


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

**Chapter 8**

Okay, so I told a little white lie about being able to ski...

I mean, I can ski, but the last time I skiied was when I was...lets see...10?

God, Neji is going to be mad when he finds out huh? Maybe I can come up with a plan...

* * *

Okay, so far so good. We're sitting on the ski lift thingy going up.

All is well...

Huh? Why is Neji lifting the bar?!

"What are you doing?!" I say, shocked. I have minor height-o-phobia.

He looks at me, " We're going skiing." he says as he jumps off gracefully as goes off sliding down the snowy hill.

I really really really don't want to follow him. My skills as a skiier are...disasterous...I could hurt people!

Maybe, I can just sit here...Yup, I'll do that.

SHIT. There's a weird turny thing up ahead. I have to jump of...

I'm about 2 metres off the ground!

Okay so, 1...2...3...JERONIMO!!!

I scream as I'm falling, " I'M TOO YOUNG TO DIE!"

**THUMP**

Ow...fuck...even though the snow broke my fall it still hurts like hell.

To add to it all, Neji comes out of nowhere.

"What are you doing? I was looking for you." he looks down at me.

"Um..." I start moving my arms and legs, " I'm making a snow angel!"

Phew, that was convincing in my opinion.

"Ahhh..." he looks pretty convinced. Then he pulls me up.

"Well lets go skiing now then." he turns his back to me, about to go down the hill again and I desperately throw a snowball at his back.

That should stop him!!!

He turns around slowly and I throw another snowball in his face.

Yes! Perfect aim.

"Tenten..." he sounds scary...

I force a bright, cheery grin and shout, " SNOWBALL FIGHT!"

* * *

_An hour later_

YES! I managed 1 whole hour without skiing.

Now we're walking back up to the house to eat lunch.

"That was fun!" I say happily, remembering the snowball that landed right of Neji's face.

"Hn." he doesn't sound too happy.

I skip up to the door and open it with Neji's key.

"WE'RE HOME!!" I yell once I get in.

Hinata walks out off the kitchen holding a pan which is giving off a lovely aroma.

"Hi Tenten! How was skiing?" she looks curious.

"Hehe," I scratch my head, " You see, we didn't go skiing. We had a snowball fight."

"Ohh..." she turns and goes back into the kitchen.

I go upstairs and take a warm shower. Then I change into PJ's and walk into Ino's room.

Huh? I half expected to scar my eyes again. I suddenly hear someone crying on the bed.

I hurry over to it and see Ino crying.

"Ino!?" I say, surprised. Ino isn't one to cry.

"T-Tenten..." she sniffles.

"What's wrong??" I say, patting her back and handing her tishoos.

"I-I think...sniff...Shikamaru is c-cheating on me with...with T-Temari!" more tears spill out.

"What!?!?" I feel shocked.

I mean, sure I felt suspicious about 1 or 2 months ago...Temari used to be his old girlfriend, but now?! I mean I haven't seen Temari in...well ages!

"Yeah..." she looks up at me, still crying, " I saw h-her walking with him today!"

Okay, now I'm really shocked.

"She's here? In Whistler?" I ask quietly.

"Yes..." she trails off sniffling.

I think I should leave now...leave her to have some alone time. I tip toe toe the door and walk out.

I close the door gently behind me and turn to walk down the stairs when I bump into..Shikamaru.

"Were you here the whole time!?" I hiss at him.

He doesn't answer. He looks...he looks...well, shocked, like me. Probably he heard me and Ino talking. The door was slightly open.

"Shikamaru!" I shake his arm urgently.

He snaps out of it.

"Are you cheating on Ino?" I ask, plain out.

He looks at me with a angry look on his face, " No! Of course not!"

"Then...why?"

"Because," he pauses.

"Because of what!?" I ask him, I need to find out for Ino...

"I haven't seen Tem for a long time okay?"

"Tem?"

What kind of nick name is Tem? I'll tell you, it's a stupid one.

He looks down and the ground and says, " She's just a friend...she's not Ino."

I feel a happy pang in my chest, it's all sussed out!

Wait! What if he's lying...

"I'm not lying."

That was freaky...really freaky.

"Then go tell her!" I tell him, " Go tell her nothing is going on between you and Temari."

"How?" he looks distressed, " You know Ino."

Too right...I do know Ino.

I don't think she'll forgive Shikamaru that easily.

"Nevermind about that now." I pat his back pitifully, " Lets go eat lunch now."

He nods and follows me down the stairs.

* * *

_After Lunch_

Damn it! Sakura went out with Sasuke to go skiing.

I wanted to ask her about Ino. Damn it.

Well, I have nothing to do...I could go ice skating!

Yeah! I'll go do that. I'll wear my ice skating dress.

* * *

_Tenten's room_

WHERE IS MY GREEN ICE SKATING DRESS?!

Oh..here it is...hehe.

I put it on and look at myself in the mirror.

I look pretty good. I'm wearing my dress and it has a cute panda motif on it.

**Smile**

Time to go ice skating. I wrap a my scarf around my neck and grab my ice skating shoes.

Time to go.

* * *

Wheee! This is so great! 

The ice is so smooth...

Jump and twirl!

Ha di da, I'm a pro.

I am the Ice Princess!

**Smile**

I feel someone watching me.

Neji. Where did he come from!?

"Neji." I say.

"Tenten, you're pretty good at ice skating." he tells me, looking at me intently.

Of course I'm good you baka!

"Not really." I reply modestly.

"Well, I'm going snowboarding, see you later." he walks off and I'm alone again.

Hmpf. He could have said a proper good bye.

I didn't know he could snowboard though...Naruto and Sasuke can.

Shikamaru can just ski, Ino keeps on bugging him to snowboard.

Sighs...I'll go back to my professional ice skating.

* * *

_2 Hours later_

Phew, that was such good practice!

I walk into the house feeling cheerful and I see Shikamaru talking to Ino in the living room.

It looks good so far, no raised voices.

I quietly walk past to get to the kitchen. I need some hot chocolate...with some marshmallows.

Being the nice person I am, I'll make some for everyone.

I quickly make 8 mugs of hot chocolate and put them on a tray. Then I walk out.

"Here ya go!" I shove two cups of hot chocolate into Ino and Shikamaru's hands.

"Thanks Tenten." Ino looks considerably happy and Shikamaru doesn't look so depressed anymore.

I see Neji walking through the door.

"Here Neji!" I hand him a black cup.

"Thank you Tenten."

"No problem!" I see Hinata and Naruto walking up with Sasuke and Sakura.

"Here! Hot chocolate for everyone!"

"OOOH! Yum!" Naruto grabs a cup while Hinata delicately picks one up.

"Thank god. I need something hot." Sakura gulps down the drink.

Sasuke is looking down at it like it's poisoned. Hmpf.

Ha! My cup is left. I pick it up and drink.

Bliss...

Neji comes over to me and asks, " How was ice skating?"

"Perfect. How was snowboarding?"

"Good."

"That's nice."

"Yes."

What kind of conversation is this...

"So..." I say awkwardly, " What you want for dinner?"

"I don't know." he looks at the other guys and says, " What do you guys want for dinner."

"RAMEN!" Naruto shouts out.

"HINATA'S FOOD!" Ino and Sakura say at the same time.

"Anything." Shikamaru says simply.

"Chinese cuisine." Sasuke says, smirking.

"Ramen..." Hinata say timidly. I think she wants to help Naruto.

Neji sighs and looks at me.

"Well, now we know what we're going to have for dinner."

"Yup." I look back at him and start to laugh.

* * *

**Okay, chapter 9 is gonna come soon!**

**Please read and review:)**


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

**Chapter 9**

God, I'm full.

You know what? Sasuke ordered his chinese food, Naruto had instant ramen cups in his luggage, Hinata cooked and we ended up having a total feast.

I look around the table happily, seeing Naruto slurping his soup from a Miso Ramen cup, Shikamaru poking his won tons and Sasuke eating a spring roll.

Hinata is eating ramen too, while Sakura and Ino are still eating "Hinata food".

Neji, on the other hand, ate the least stuff.

"Hmm..." I say, breaking the silence, " I'm going up to bed now."

Hinata puts her ramen down and says, " Me too."

"Okay." I smile at her and say, " Lets go up."

Naruto calls after us, " Hinata, I'll be up in a sec!"

We walk up the stairs together and Hinata starts to talk.

"Tenten, do you like nii san?"

"Huh?!" I say quickly, " Of course not! Hehe! Why would you think that!?"

Great...I sound like I'm a love-crazed-loony...

Hinata smiles at me and says, " I thought so."

Damn it. People always thinks she's shy, but once you get to know her...

"Anyways, don't tell Neji." I say, opening the door to my room, " I'll kill you if you do."

"Of course I won't tell nii san! I promise." Hinata tells me before she disappears into her own room.

I go into my room and flop onto my bed. Today was definetely going to be a day I was going to remember.

* * *

_Hinata & Naruto's Room_

**_Hinata POV_**

"Naruto, don't you get it?!" I say, waving my arms.

"Uh..no,not really Hina-chan."

"Neji nii san likes Tenten and Tenten likes nii san!"

"Oh..." Naruto scratches his head, " I see!"

"So..." I grin, " Lets make a plan."

"Okay. What's the plan?"

"We'll get everyone to help." I say, thinking, "Wait."

I go to the desk and get 2 sheets of paper, then I quickly scribble a note on one of them.

**Sakura, Sasuke, **

**Meet in my room tonight at 12. Hinata**

Naruto is writing one to Shikamaru and Ino.

After he finishes, I grab them and go outside, making sure Tenten wasn't there.

Then I go to Sakura's room and push the note I wrote under the door.

Now Ino...

Okay, done.

Mission accomplished for now.

* * *

_Tenten POV_

I'm so sleepy...I'm going to bed.

Huh? I hear footsteps.

Probably Neji going in his room or something...no need to check.

**YAWN**

Good night...

* * *

_12 at Night_

**_Normal POV_**

Sakura tugged at Sasuke's sleeve.

"Hn?" he grunted.

"C'mon it's 12!" she hissed, " Hinata has something to tell us!"

"Yeah..." he got up slowly and rubbed his eyes, " Lets go then."

* * *

_Ino and Shikamaru's room_

"Shika-kun! C'mon, Naruto and Hinata are waiting."

She poked at Shikamaru's back.

"Wait...5 more minutes..." he groaned.

"NO!" Ino grabbed Shikamaru by his pony tail and dragged him out of the door.

* * *

_Hinata and Naruto's room_

Hinata hard knocking on her door.

"Must be Ino and Shikamaru." she said to the others.

"Ino pig is coming too?" Sakura's eyes widened, " This must be pretty important."

"Where's Tenten and Neji then?" Sasuke asked, looking around.

"Yeah...they don't seem to be here." Ino said, " Tell us what's going on Hinata."

Shikamaru yawned.

"Well..." Hinata said, " Tenten likes Neji nii san and I know Neji likes Tenten too! So, I thought we could.." she trailed off, blushing.

" We could come up with plans for them to get together?" Ino finished with a devilish smile.

"Yes!" Sakura punched the air.

"Uhh..." Naruto scratched his head, " How are we going to do that?"

Sasuke sighed, " Baka."

"Shika, what do you think?" Ino turned to see a sleeping Shikamaru.

"Hmpf." she sighed and turned back to the girls, " So what's the plan?"

Sakura's face suddenly lit up, " I saw a love shop thingy and I bought this bottle labelled, " Love Potion". It's supposed to make someone fall in love with you!"

"Um, Sakura." Naruto said, " Those things are usually fake."

"But it wouldn't hurt to give it a try right?" Hinata said, getting excited.

"Okay, so all we have to do is sneak it into one of Tenten's favourite foods." Ino said.

"Truffles." Sasuke said unexpectedly, " She loves truffles."

"Oh yeah!" Sakura said, " That's true."

"Okay...so we are going to sneak the potion into truffles?" Naruto looked confused.

"Wait!" Ino exclaimed, " I just realized something! What if the potion makes one of our boyfriends fall in love with Tenten?"

"Don't worry." Sakura said, " All of them will be out, right?" she glared at Sasuke.

"Right!"

Naruto quickly said right too, since he didn't want to be glared at.

"Okay..." Hinata rubbed her hands together, " How should we start?"

* * *

_Next morning_

**_Tenten POV_**

I had such a good night's sleep!

Now time to go to breakfast...

Hmm..what's on the table?

OH MY GOD!!! AN ASSORTMENT OR TRUFFLES!

I ADORE TRUFFLES!

I see Hinata, Sakura and Ino in the kitchen.

"Hi guys!" I say as I rush past them to the truffles.

They got weird smiles on their faces...nothing to worry about.

I see a big white chocolate truffle and I pop it in my mouth.

DELICIOUS!

Hinata comes into the dining room, " Liking the truffles?" she asks, with a little smile on her face.

"Yup!" I reach for another one.

"That's good..." Sakura said as she walked in.

Suddenly, Neji came in.

"Hi Neji!" I say happily.

* * *

**( I just put that line to show it isn't Tenten's POV anymore)**

"_It must work!_" Hinata was thinking.

"Tenten." he nodded then stared at the truffles, " Truffles for breakfast?"

"Yeah!" Tenten closed her eyes blissfully, " You should have one. They taste good! Truffle me!"

Neij worked out "Truffle me" was " Trust me" and he smiled, " Nevermind, I'm going out to meet the other guys."

"Oh." Tenten looked around and realized the Naruto, Sasuke or Shikamaru wasn't around.

"Kay see ya!"

Neji did a small wave and walk out.

Sakura and Hinata stared after him, fuming.

"_A WASTE OF MY 15 DOLLARS!_" Sakura thought angrily.

Hinata looked furious.

Suddenly, out of nowhere, Ino pounced on Tenten.

"Get off me Ino!" Tenten yelled, pushing Ino to the floor.

"You look so beautiful today Tenten!" Ino sounded drunk.

"Huh?" Tenten stared at her friend, " Are you drunk Ino?"

"You're beautiful! Let me kiss you!" she charged at Tenten.

"AAAAHHH!" Tenten screamed and ran up the stairs and locked her room.

Sakura and Hinata were staring at each other in shock when Sakura hit her head.

"I must have bought the lesbian love potion!!!" she said.

"WHAT?" Hinata said, " LESBIAN LOVE POTION? SAKURA!!!"

"It was an accident! We have to go get Ino!"

Thy ran upstairs to see Ino begging at Tenten's door, " Let me in my love! It was destiny for us to be together!"

"NO GO AWAY!!!" Tenten yelled, " YOU'RE DRUNK INO! SNAP OUT OF IT!"

Hinata and Sakura marched up to Ino.

"Ino. You're coming with us." Sakura and Hinata dragged Ino back to her room.

"I must see Tenten!" Ino said, " I must see her!" she tried to get out of Sakura and Hinata's grasp.

"NO!" Hinata tied Ino to a chair and Sakura gagged her.

"Tenten!" Ino's muffled voice could be heard, " TENTEN!"

"Shut up!" hissed Hinata, " Sakura, when will the potion wear off?"

" I don't know!!" Sakura sounded desperate.

"Great..." Hinata clutched her head, " What are we going to do now?"

* * *

**Chater 10 comin soon!**

**Please read and review:)**


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

**Chapter 10**

Okay...so that was weird.

I'm very worried. Ino hasn't been that drunk since...high school?

I think I'm just going to avoid her for now.

**Smiles**

Anyways, I'm kinda bored right now...maybe I'll just go hang out at the ice rink.

Yes. I'll do that.

* * *

_Hinata's Room_

**_Normal POV_**

"Okay, we need a plan and fast!" Sakura was saying as she tightened the rope around Ino's mouth.

Hinata looked frantic, " What plan? Our first plan already messed up!"

"Okay...I GOT IT!" Sakura took out her mobile phone from her pocket.

"What?" Hinata said drearily, " Are you going to pretend to be Neji and confess your undying love to Tenten?"

Sakura looked at Hinata, " That's not a bad idea...but no. I'm going to call Sasuke!"

"..."

"Hello?"

"Hi sweetie!" Sakura said, smiling, " I have a favour to ask you..."

* * *

_On the ski slope_

"Okay...I'll try." Sasuke hung up and looked for his friends.

"_They skiied down the slope without me?!_" he thought angrily.

"BOO!" Sasuke screamed like a girl.

Naruto went in front of him giggling, " You should have seen your face!"

Neji was smirking and even Shikamaru managed a little smile.

"That wasn't funny." Sasuke spoke in a death tone and Naruto instantly hid behind Neji.

'Who were you talking to ayways?" Shikamaru asked.

" Noone." Sasuke answered, " Lets play truth or dare!"

"...Okay?" Naruto looked confused.

"That was sudden." Shikamaru folded his arms.

"Okay, Neji's first. Truth or dare?" Sasuke stared at Neji.

"Dare."

" _I knew he would choose dare_." Sasuke felt relieved.

"I dare you to take Tenten out on a date."

"_Sakura I will kill you when I get home...unless Neji kills me._" Sasuke was thinking.

"What?" Neji looked at Sasuke, "What?"

Naruto, realizing what was going to happen if Sasuke didn't get any back up quickly said, " You have to take Tenten out on a date."

"Fine." Neji answered defiantly, " Fine."

"Then go home now and ask her." Shikamaru pushed Neji down the slope since he was already wearing his skiis.

"Good work Sasuke." Shikamaru patted Sasuke's back before following a swearing Neji down the hill.

"Lets go spy!" Naruto went off after Shikamaru.

Sasuke sighed and followed.

* * *

"Tenten?!" Neji looked around the house for her. He wanted to get it over with. 

"TENTEN."

"What Neji?" Tenten came down the stairs wearing blue panda PJ's.

"Will you go out with me?"

Tenten looked surprised, " Like on a date?"

"Yes." Neji replied, " Like a date."

"Okay." Tenten smiled at Neji before running back upstairs squealing.

Neji sighed thinking, "_What have I gotten myself into._"

* * *

_In Hinata's Room_

"WHAT DID YOU DO??!!" Shikamaru was yelling at Sakura and Hinata, " YOU TURNED MY GIRLFRIEND INTO A HOMO!"

"Hehe.." Sakura looked nervous and said, " It was an accident..." she trailed off at the sight of Shikamaru's face.

"AN ACCIDDENT?" Shikamaru looked scary, " YOU CALL TURNING INO INTO A HOMO AN ACCIDENT?"

" Uhh.." Sakura looked at Hinata and desperately mouthed, "_Crying thing._"

Hinata understood.

She suddenly fell to her knees and started to cry her eyes out, " We are so sorry Shikamaru kun!" she gulped in some air, " We didn't mean to!"

She went back to crying. She was born to be an actress...

Shikamaru looked down at Hinata and stared to feel a bit guilty, " Fine. But you better figure out a way to cure this." he pointed at Ino tied up on a chair. Then he went out.

Hinata got up from the ground and grinned.

"Great work Hinata!" Sakura high fived Hinata then looked back at Ino, " What are we going to do?"

* * *

_Tenten POV_

YES!!! He asked me out on a date!

HE ASKED ME OUT ON A DATE.

I have nothing to wear.

Oh my god! I have completely nothing to wear.

Nada, zilch, zero.

NOOOO! This calls upon some serious action.

* * *

Okay...serious action equals Sakura and Hinata. 

Ahem, Ino is still...drunk.

Okay so now I have a short black dress on with black boots.

Oh, and Hinata gave me a butterfly clip!

"You look stunning Tenten." Sakura smiles warmly at me.

"Yes. You look beautiful!" Hinata looks happily at me.

I must say I agree with them though.

After I showered, I blow dried my hair so instead of coming down in messy locks like usual, it's sleek and shiny.

**Smile**

"It's almost time!" Hinata consults her watch, " Nii san said he would pick you up at 7 right?"

"Yup." I look at myself in the mirror, twirling.

"Well, it's 6:50, you better go down!"

"What?!" I turn around and practically run towards the door. But I see a cute black purse that would so totally match my outfit.

I grab it and Hinata gasps.

"It matches completely!"

I knew buying this purse from that yard sale would be a profit!

"Yes! Bye guys, see you when I come home." I start going out before Sakura pulls me back in.

"Don't think you're going without us!" she says, looking at me skeptically.

"What? You can't come on a date with me!" I say indignantly.

"We won't." Hinata comes up to me and plugs something in my ear, " Now you can hear us and we can hear you!"

I sigh and say fine.

"Okay tata then! Keep your earphone on!" Sakura and Hinata wave after me as I walk down the stairs slowly.

"So how does he look?" Hinata's voice is ringing in my ear.

"Shut up! I don't see him yet!" I hiss back to her.

"Fine. I'm passing the phone to Sakura now."

I hit myself on the forehead and walk onto the landing. I see Neji standing by the door.

"You look nice." he comes up to me, " Lets go."

I'm quiet.

"You idiot!" I hear Sakura say, " Say something! Anything!"

"Soo!" I smile brightly, " Where are we going?"

He answers back swiftly, "We are going to the Whistler Buffet."

I can now hear Sakura and Hinata's jaws dropping.

* * *

**Sorry this chapter is kinda short.**

**Hopefully chapter 11 will be longer.**

**Please read and review:)**


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

**Chapter 11**

Yes! We're walking into the Whistler Buffet place and I just have to say one thing...IT'S AMAZING!!!

That's two things isn't it?

No, one thing. Two _words_.

I'm so smart.

There's fake snow on the ground, the food looks delicious and the dessert stands look scrump-deli-umpcious!

Neji smiles down at me and says, " Like what you see?"

"Duh!" I hit him playfully on the shoulder, " So where are we sitting??" I ask him.

"Up there." he points up and I gasp.

There's a second floor of this place!?!

Oh my god! Look an ice skating rink!

I run to the wooden stairs and once again, I gasp. The stairs are _moving_.

SO cool! The wooden steps are an escalator!

I go on them with Neji following me.

Neji grabs hold of my hand and I blush slightly, moving my head so he won't see.

" Follow me." he whispers into my ear and leads me to a private room on the second floor.

"We have 2 personal waitresses." he said as he guides me inside.

"That's nice." I say, trying to act grown up and mature when actually I'm feeling VERY excited.

"Do you realize how cool this place is?!!" a voice squeals into my ear.

God, I almost forgot about them.

"What now?" I say grumpily.

"Huh?" Neji looks at me.

"Nothing!" I smile and he turns back to the table.

I can hear Hinata giggling.

"We just want to tell you you can take off the ear plug." Sakura tells me.

"What, why!? I need your help!" I whisper so Neji can't hear me. I mean, they are annoying, but I can't go throught this without them!

"Relax, look behind you."

I swivel on the heel of my shoe and gasp.

The 2 waitresses come in and I can tell right away it's Sakura and Hinata disguised. Probably because I've been their friend for a long time.

Hinata is wearing some sort of mask, probably to cover her eyes. She's also wearing a long blonde wig. Sakura has a black wig and is wearing an eye patch. Her eyes are kinda easy to remember...

Plus, the uniforms they are wearing make them seem more...waitressy

Neji is looking at them wierdly.

Please don't recognize them, I'm pleading silently to God.

"Have I met you before?" he looks closer at Sakura, "You look very familiar somehow."

"No! Of course not!" Hinata says quickly, " My name is Hana and this is..." she looks at Sakura.

"I'm Sakuno!"

Great...

"Okay." Neji sits back down and stares at them, " Where can we get our food?"

It's like he's quizzing them! He _saw_ the stands down stairs!

"Um..downstairs is the ramen, rice and dessert stands and up here is the sushi and Italien and Hamburger stands."

Just like Hinata to be prepared.

Sakura carries on, " On the third floor you can find western, thai and chinese cuisine."

I breathe in deeply, feeling relieved. They knew even more than Neji.

Neji looks at them one more time and then he pulls me up, " Lets go get ramen." he says.

He accepted them! YES!

"Sure!" I smile at him and follow him out the door. I glance back at Hinta and Sakura who are giggling like mad.

Sigh...

* * *

_Near the end of the Meal_

I'm full...

"More wine miss?" Sakura winks at me as she_ pretends_ to be waitressing.

"No thank you." I say politely.

Neji gets up and says, " I'm going to get more ice cream."

Hehe, _The_ Hyuuga Neji likes ice cream!

"Okay, come back soon." I say, reaching out for a raspberry tart.

"I will." he smiles at me then he goes out.

"Finally!" Sakura says, once he's out of sight, " I never thought he would leave!"

"The date looks good so far!" Hinata looks quite happy.

"Yeah, it's actually kinda fun." I say, eating my raspberry tart.

Hinata giggles and says, " I bet Neji nii san is talking to the guys."

"Yeah!" Sakura giggles, " He did look kinda nervous."

"Nah!" I wave my hand, " I don't think so!"

* * *

_In the Men's Room_

"So, I should get her ice cream too?" Neji was talking on his phone.

"DUH!" three voices said on the other line, " Are you feeling nervous about this dare Hyuuga?" Sasuke spoke up.

"No. Of course not. Just...asking for advice." Neji lied quickly.

"Neji get her strawberry ice cream!" Naruto said loudly, " It's her favourite! Hinata chan told me!"

Neji winced and said, " Okay..."

"Well, we don't want to keep you from your date so...BYE!" Shikamaru hung up.

Neji cursed and went of the toilet to get the ice cream.

* * *

_In the Private Room_

_**Tenten POV**_

"I bet he talked to them." Sakura said, smiling.

"He didn't! Neji isn't that nervous!" I say, sticking up for him.

"Hmm..." Hinata looks thoughtful.

I pick up an egg tart and throw it to her, " Eat it. You guys should be starving."

Hinata gratefully gupls it down and Sakura pouts, " What about me huh?!"

"Oh." I reach for another egg tart, " Here, catch!"

"Thanks!" she smiles and bites into it, " Yumm..."

Suddenly, I see Neji walking back with two bowls of ice cream.

"Neji's coming! Go back to your places!"

"Oh!" Hinata and Sakura quickly scramble back up and go back to their usual place in the corner.

Neji walks in.

"I got you some ice cream." he says matter of factly.

"Oh." I say surprised, " Really?"

"Yes." he pushes a bowl of strawberry ice cream over to me.

"How did you know my favourite was strawberry?" I ask him.

"I just know." he goes back to eating his Choclate cake ice cream. Hmpf...

I glance over to Hinata and see her mouthing, "_Naruto._"

Damn it. Did he really call them?

Nah! Neji isn't that sort of guy...right?

I eat my ice cream while thinking over the possibilites that he could have called. He _did _take a bit longer than expected just to get ice cream, but maybe there was a long line!

I give up of thinking and smile at Neji, " Thanks for getting me ice cream." I say.

"Hn."

"I really appreciate it."

"Hn."

"Well, you wanna pay the bill?"

"Hn."

"I'll take that as a yes!"

"Hn."

WHAT'S UP WITH THE HN'S!"

He waves over Sakura and says, "Bill please."

"Yes sir." Sakura bows and exits the room. A few minutes later she comes back holding the cheque.

"Here you go sir."

"Thank you." Neji looks at the cheque and he smiles.

Wonder why...

Afer he pays he looks at me.

"Want to go on a walk?"

* * *

I never knew the park was so beautiful at night...the snow just adds to the setting... 

I'm holding onto Neji's hand and he gave me his coat since I was shivering.

"Tenten, look at the moon." Neji whispers to me softly.

I look up. It's like a silvery orb in the sky.

"Wow. It's beautiful..." I breathe in deeply, " Are you sure this isn't a dream?"

"I can assure you it isn't."

I sigh contentedly and we continue walking down the snowy path.

There's a bench on the side of the path and I sit on it gratefully. My feet were starting to hurt a bit.

Neji sits down next to me and I start getting these weird shivers down my back. Not like I'm cold...

"So..." Neji looks at me.

"Yeah..um..." I look back into his eyes.

This is it. This is the moment.

We're getting closer...and closer...and even closer...

And eventually we're kissing.

He's soo good at kissing...

* * *

_Behind a Bush_

"YES!" Sakura punched the air happily, " Look at them!"

"They look perfect together!" Hinata was feelin happy for her cousin.

"Nooo...my Tenten!"

"Shuttup Ino!" Sakura hissed at her.

Hinata stared at her, " And who said we had to bring her?"

"I didn't know she would be so noisy. I thought she would be nice and easy!" Sakura said defensively.

"Hmpf." Hinata turned back to the kissing scene, " C'mon, I wanna see what's gonna happen..."

"Oh!" Sakura's evil glint in her eye returned, " Of course..."

* * *

**I am so sorry! This took so long to update!**

**Chapter 12 is gonna come soon...**

**Thanks to the people who read and reviewed my story:)**


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

**Chapter 12**

We break apart, breathing heavily.

"Um..." damn it, I'm blushing.

I know it.

"So...want to go back to the house now?" Neji asks me.

"Sure.." I mumble, getting up, " Lets go."

Neji takes hold of my hand and we start walking slowly back to the house.

* * *

_A few trees behind Neji and Tenten_

"Soo..do you think Neji nii san will actually be nice to Tenten from now on?" Hinata nudged Sakura.

"He's always nice to her!" Sakura replied.

"Tenten...nooo..." Ino groaned, " Do you have no feelings for me? For our destiny?!"

"God. We really need to figure out how to make her back to Ino!" Sakura looked distressed.

"Maybe..." Hinata looked at the ground thoughtfully, " Maybe we can go back to the lady who sold you the potion in the first place!"

Sakura's face lit up, " That's a good idea! There's a chance she'll know the cure!"

"Yup." Hinata smiled at Sakura, then continued to walk up the path, Byakugan activated.

"Do you see them?" Sakura asked curiously.

"Of course! They are only a bit in front of us."

"Okay!" Sakura raised her arm, " Tally forth!"

Sweat drop.

* * *

_In the Morning_

_**Tenten POV**_

"Ring ring ring ring!"

Damn that alarm clock.

Damn all alarm clocks...

I get up and throw the alarm clock to the floor forcefully, where it shatters.

**Smiles gleefully**

Shit. I wanted to know what time it was!

Damn it.

Ah well, I can just ask Hinata or someone right?

I jump off my bed and suddenly realize that we're going back to Konoha tonight.

_Tonight._

SHIIIIT!

I didn't even start packing!

FUCK THIS!

I run to my closet and start yanking clothes of the hangers.

Wait a second...I'm in my PJ's, I better change...

Hehe.

I quickly put on a pair of black jeans and a blue sweater. I look super cool.

**Smile**

Okay, time to pack.

* * *

_45 minutes later_

YES! I finished packing.

And I packed it real neatly too.

Now, I'm going to find Neji.

We're boyfriend and girlfriend now right?

I mean, we kissed two times already...

I'll go ask him.

I will ask him.

I will NOT chicken out.

* * *

_Downstairs_

Where the hell is everyone?

I see a pink note on the fridge.

_Tenten, _

_Me and Hinata went to look for something that would cure Ino...don't worry about us! _

_Cya later, Sakura_

Heh? Can you cure drunkness?

Next to the pink note, I see a blue note.

_Hey Neji,_

_We went out to go skiing. How was the date last night anyways?_

_Naruto_

Hmmm...that means Neji must be here too right?

I walk into the kitchen and see him.

See him making pancakes.

I start laughing.

The sight of your boss making pancakes would make you laugh too.

"So, you finally decided to wake up." Neji says to me while he flips a pancake expertly.

"Yup. What time is it anyway?"

I look around, hoping to see a clock.

"Ten." Neji says, his back still towards me.

"Ten?!"

Seriously, TEN?!?

"Yes, ten."

I sigh and go next to him, " So, is it pancakes for breakfast?"

"Isn't it obvious?"

"Oh goody! I love pancakes."

"Good." Neji starts making another pancake.

"So..." I need to ask him about the girlfriend boyfriend thing!

"So?" Neji looks confused.

"So, are we like, girlfriend and boyfriend?"

I said it.

I can't believe I said it.

It sounds to freaking stupid! He must be thinking I'm a desperate little slut.

"Yes, we are." he kisses me lightly on the lips, " Now get the plates."

OH MY GOD! YES!

I have a perfect life.

I have a job, friends and a nice, handsome, caring boyfriend.

For once in my life, everything is perfect...

_Do you Tenten, take Hyuuga Neji to be your lawfully wedded husband..._

_I do._

_Do you Hyuuga Neji take Tenten to be your lawfully wedded wife?_

_I-_

"Tenten, get the plates."

I WAS GETTING TO THE GOOD PART!

"Fine..." I grumble and walk to the cupboard.

* * *

_Neji POV_

That was easier to say than I thought it would be.

We _are_ girlfriend and boyfriend.

We are. I can't believe I'm actually falling for her.

Naruto, Shikamaru and Sasuke will tease me unmercifully.

Oh fuck them. They don't understand love...

Immature jerks.

* * *

_Tenten POV_

What's up with Neji?

He went all pink...

Maybe he's embarrassed about kissing me?

No. That can't be it.

Hmpf.

I won't think about it.

I start laying out the table and once I finish Neji comes out with a plate piled with pancakes.

Delicious smelling pancakes.

"Yum!" I reach out and take one, " Yum yum yum!"

"..."

"C'mon Neji! Don't you just love pancakes!"

I'm spraying whipped cream all over my plate.

"DIG IN!"

* * *

_Outside. Far, far away from the House_

"Okay, so you do have the potion to cure her right?" Hinata asked desperately.

"Yeah!" Sakrua exclaimed, " We really need it!" she pointed to Ino, who was still tied up.

The shop owner sighed. She was beautiful, with long black hair and mysterious looking green eyes.

"I might have the potion that would cure your friend." she said gently, " But there's a 30 percent chance it won't work."

"I don't care!" Hinata and Sakura said at the same time, " We'll try it!"

"Okay.." the shop keep went to the back of the store and returned with a purple potion.

"Purple! Ino's favourite colour!" Sakura squealed.

"This is a good sign!" Hinata smiled.

"Okay, just tip it into her mouth." the shop keeper instructed them.

"Here goes." Sakura tipped the purple potion into Ino's mouth. ( Which was being held open by Hinata.)

A few seconds later, a spark went off in Ino's eyes and she exploded.

"WHY AM I TIED UP!!?? WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU PEOPLE!"

"..."

"She's definetely back to normal..."

* * *

_At the House, Night time_

**_Tenten POV_**

This sucks...

I don't want to leave Whistler.

I don't want to go back to work.

Neji gave me a reaaaallllly long lecture about not telling anyone at work we're dating.

Does he think I'm stupid?! Of course I won't tell anyone...

"TENTEN HURRY UP! YOUR GONNA MAKE US LATE!"

Huh? Is that Ino?

Is she really back to normal??!!

If she is, how the hell can she pack so quickly...

I have no time to grumble.

Time to go.

"COMING!" I yell as I run out the door.

"Finally!" Ino is waiting at the bottom of the stairs...with everyone else.

"Jeez." I say breezily, " I was only a few seconds late right?"

Glare glare glare.

"Eeeeep." I put my fingers into a peace sign, " Peace guys, peace!"

I quickly walk past them to the door, " Wait you waiting for!" I yell at them, " You're making us late!"

Shit.

Wrong word.

They look like they want to kill me.

RUUUUUNNNN.

* * *

**I know this chapter was kinda short!**

**Chapter 13 coming soon!**

**Oh, thanks for all the reviews! I have over 100 now:)**

**I am now aiming for 200! **

**lol, read and review:)**


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

**Chapter 13**

Ahem ahem.

I do not want to talk about just now...

Lets just say, I ended up with a bloody nose and a few bruises, kk?

Ahem.

Neji was quite nice about it. He was the only one who didn't land a punch on me.

And Hinata didn't punch me. So innocent.

Well, we are on the plane now and I'm sitting next to Neji.

He's eating chicken.

Heehee, he likes chicken.

I'm eating fried noodles while watching Friends.

"Neji?" I poke him on the arm, " Neji!"

"What?" he turns to look at me.

"Can I taste some of your chicken?"

"...fine."

"Yay!"

I reach over and pick one up with my fork.

I stick it in my mouth.

It's okay. Seriously.

"Not bad for aeroplane food!" I comment.

"Yes." Neji goes back to watching his screen.

I wonder what he's watching...

Heh? He's watching Lion King.

"Uhh Neji? You do realize that is a kiddy movie right?"

"Yes. I do." Neji says.

"So..." I look at him.

"It is also a classic."

"A classic...right." I go back to eating my fried noodles.

Neji is captivated in the _'Can you feel the Love tonight?'_ song. I have to admit Ilike that song too.

Damn it.

Now I want to watch Lion King because of him! He is such a...

Ahem. I look around the cabin we're in.

I see Hinata and Naruto giggling and pointing at the screen. Probably a funny movie. Such a sweet couple.

I look around for Ino and Shikamaru. I see them.

So KAWAII! Shikamaru has fallen asleep on Ino's shoulder...shouldn't it be the other way around?

Ah well...she doesn't look like she minds.

Sasuke and Sakura are sitting behind them.

WHAT THE HELL?!

Are they feeding each other aphrodisiacs!?!

EEEPPP!

Red wine?

Chocolate covered strawberries?

There are children in this cabin, are they insane!?

Stupid idiots. They have already scarred me.

They cannot scar those innocent children who need not to be scarred.

...what did I just say?

Hehe...so I have to interrogate them!

Dum dum dum. Tenten is coming!

I get off my seat and start marching down the aisle to them.

BEWARE OF THE TE-

Oof!

God, I just tripped on a handbag.

I must look like a total idiot.

I can hear Sakura giggling.

I get up and stare at her.

"What's so funny?!"

"You just tripped on a handbag." Sasuke smirks, "That's funny."

"I wasn't asking you!"

Take that you smug person.

"Nothing is funny." Sakura looks up at me with innocent eyes.

"Well can you guys stop drinking wine!" I make wierd gestures with my arms.

"What? Why?" they look confused.

Oh god, they are this stupid.

"Because! Because..you might get drunk!"

Beat that.

"Relax Tenten. I'm not going to get drunk." Sakura pours herself another galss of wine and Sasuke puts his arm around her.

I cannot let them do this!

Cannot let them scar innocent eyes.

I am about to shout at them when-

"PLEASE FASTEN YOUR SEAT BELTS! WE ARE GOING THROUGH SOME AIR TURBULENCE! FASTEN YOUR SEAT BELTS NOW!"

Oh FUCK!

I have to get to my seat now. I have to get to-

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" I scream as the plane lurches to one side, " I DON'T WANT TO DIIIEEE!"

Everyone is screaming and yelling, but they have their safe seatbelts! I'm rolling and being thrown across the cabin.

"AAAAAHHH! NEJJIIIII SAVVVEEE MEEEEE!"

I scream again as the plane plumets down and my head hits something hard. Something very hard.

Now the world is black.

* * *

I wake up groggily, looking around. 

Huh? Why am I on a bed?

There's a door and the walls are kinda greyish.

There's a table beside my bed.

I look out the window.

It looks very familiar. The trees...the Hokage tower...

THIS IS KONOHA!

I lift a hand up to my hand to hit it when I feel bandages.

Bandages are wrapped around my head.

Great...

Suddenly, it all comes rushing back to me.

The turbulence, the screaming, hitting my head...

I start shaking all over when the door slides open ad Sakura walks in.

"Oh, thank god you're alright!" she comes running towards me and almost strangles me in a hug.

She pulls back, her eyes are glistening with tears.

"Sakura?" I say, confused.

I'm okay, why is she crying?

"Did something happen to the others?!" I feel a sharp pain in my heat just thinking of Hinata and Ino and Neji...and Naruto, Shikamaru and Sasuke.

"No. They're fine." she shakes her head.

"Then why are you crying?"

WHY!!? I need to know.

"Cos..." she sniffles, " You could have died."

"What?!" I sound shocked.

I could have died!

Oh my god! Thank you, thank you, thank you whoever saved me.

"Yeah..." Sakura smiles at me, her eyes are still watery, " You're lucky Tsunade was here."

"Oh...so Tsunade saved me?" I thouch my bandages again.

"Yeah." Sakura looks at me.

"So..." I look out the window again, " Can I have visitors?"

"Sure. They're all waiting outside. Wait a second."

Sakura goes out and a minute later, everyone comes in.

Hinata, Ino, Neji, Naruto, Shikamaru, Sasuke...everyone.

I feel a tear sliding down my cheek.

They waited to see whether I was alright...I'm just so touched!

"Thank god you are alright Tenten!" Ino flings herself down on me.

Hinata places a lavender teddy on the table beside my bed, " A present." she smiles at me.

"TENTEN!" Naruto pushes everyone aside and shoves a ramen packet in my face, " Eat it when you get better!"

Aww...Naruto doesn't usually give away his ramen packets...actually, he never does.

Neji comes forward and says, " You look good with bandages."

"Hmpf." I turn my head away.

"You're crying." Sasuke hands me a piece of tissue.

"Tears of joy, baka." Shikamaru says.

Everyone laughs and Sasuke looks ready to kill.

"I can't believe we punched you before we got on the plane, we're so sorry!" Ino looks at me with her big, blue eyes.

"Really? I don't feel that sorry." Sasuke says.

I glare at him. I should kill that bastard!

Oh yeah..he waited for me.

That means he cares right?

Unless...Sakura made him do it!

Ack, who cares.

"It's okay." I wave my hand and smile at her, " I deserved it right?"

"But you didn't deserve the turbulence." Neji says dryly.

"Yeah I didn't deserve that stupid turbulence..." I grumble.

"Guys, visiting time is over!" Sakura ushers them out.

"How come you get to stay?!" Ino whines.

"Cos, I work here!" Sakura says, with a mighty look on her face.

"Hmpf!" Ino stomps off, I can hear her high heels going down the corridor.

"Bye Tenten, we will visit later!" Hinata walks off with Naruto holding her hand.

Sasuke leaves without saying anything. Typical.

Shikamaru waves at me then he runs off. Probably going to find Ino.

Neji smiles at me then he walks off. Maybe back to work.

Sakura looks down at me on the bed.

'Well, get better soon okay? Everyone is waiting."

"Yeah...hopefully I get better real soon!"

I start thinking about my job at the office. Seems like such a long time ago, and now I have to go back.

I notice that Sakura is wearing the pink stethoscope I got her around her neck.

"Looks good doesn't it?" Sakura says, noticing that I saw it.

"Yeah, it looks real good."

It should look good.

It should look super good!

Cost me a lot that thing!

That pink thing...

"Beep beep."

Heh? What's that?

"Oops, that's my pager!" she gets out a pink pager and stares at it.

"Uh oh, I have to go. I'll come check on you later Tenten!" she rushes out.

Doctors...

* * *

**Chapter 14 comin soon!**

**Sorry, this chapter took kinda long to update.**

**Read and review:)**


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

**Chapter 14**

You know, hospitals have pretty comfy beds...

I had quite a good night's sleep. Except there was that _thing_ that woke me up in the middle of the night...

Such a stupid idea... a 24 hour emergency ambulence...woke me up at least 5 times last night.

Ah well, I'm living a hospitalized life right now right?

**Smile**

Anyway, visting time is almost here!

Hopefully they'll bring me stuff. Like chocolates!

Sick people should get "get-better-soon" presents right?

Anyway...what can I do till visiting hours?

I know! I'll...

I'll...maybe I should just go back to sleep.

* * *

Huh? I hear the door sliding open. 

I sit up and yawn.

That was a pretty nice nap. First time the ambulences didn't wake me up.

I look up to see who it is and I and see a shocked looking Hinata.

"Did I wake you up Tenten? I'm so sorry!" she bows her head.

I see in her hands a box of toffees...

**Evil grin**

"Nah! It's fine. I woke up ages ago anyway.." I say, trying to make her feel better.

"Oh." her face lights up, " That's okay then!"

"So..." I look at the toffees, " Is that for me?"

Hinata looks down to see what I'm staring at and she laughs.

"Yes, it is." she places it on my bedside table.

This is what I mean by " get-better-soon" presents!

Then Hinata turns and looks down at me worriedly, " Are you feeling better Tenten?"

Heh? Why did she suddenly turn so worried?

I better act okay to make her think I'm okay!

"Yup!" I stretch on the bed.

"That's good!" Hinata looks happy.

Haha. Plan succeded!

**SMILE**

Wait! How about my other caring friends?

"Is Ino gonna come any time soon?" I ask her.

Hinata looks thoughtful, " Probably...she went to work early today so she could come here later."

Aww...I feel so touched.

Ino usually hates waking up early.

Suddenly, the door slides open and Sakura walks in.

"Good morning Tenten, Hinata!" she is holding a pink clip board.

Seriously, I swear, she is too obssessed with pink..

"Is there any good news?" I ask her, hoping that I can get out today or tomorrow.

"Yeah you get to go home tomorrow!" Sakura looks cheerful and Hinata looks so happy that she could burst.

Is it that bad at home without me?

Ah well...

"That's great!" then I remember work.

Awww...even though it's with Neji, I still hate working..

Working on that tiny desk, drinking that poisonous coffee..

Great. Now Sakura and Hinata are talking about the newest Gucci Handbag that just came out...

The doors slide open once again and Neji walks in. I can see he has a small bunch of flowers in his hand.

Then he sees Hinata and Sakura.

He turns a slight shade of pink.

They're talking so they don't realize he came in.

He's preeeettty lucky.

If they saw him, they would have laughed their heads off.

Heehee...even thinking about it makes me laugh.

He shoves the bunch of flowers into his breifcase and I start giggling out loud.

"What's so funny Tenten?" Sakura looks confused.

Hinata turns around.

"Nii san!" she sounds surprised, " What are you doing here?"

"Um." Neji coughs.

"Yes...?" Sakura prompts.

"Um. I came here to give Tenten some work to do."

He rummages in his briefcase and pulls out my laptop.

WHAT. HE CAME TO VISIT ME BECAUSE OF WORK!?! HOW ABOUT THE FLOWERS THEN HUH?!

"Oh.." Hinata looks slightly discouraged.

Neji coughs again, "Well, could you go out so I could discuss the new article with Tenten in private?"

"Sure.." Sakura smirks, Go ahead and discuss..." she and Hinata waltz out.

Neji talks once they get out of the room, " Are you feeling better?"

"Yes." I say truthfullly, " Much better."

"That's good." he pauses.

"So...is the work thing really true? Do I have to work even though I'm in the hospital?" I ask him.

"Yes."

"WHAT!"

"Don't hate me. The information about the article you have to write is in your inbox. I sent it to you."

Wait a second...article?

Heehee. I have a good excuse!

"I don't have to write articles anymore. I'm your secretary." I say smugly.

"I'm a harsh boss."

Cries.

He bends down and plants a light kiss on my lips, " I'll see you later."

The he goes out.

I WON'T FORGIVE HIM!

DOES HE REALLY THINK I'LL FORGIVE HIM FOR THAT CRAPPY KISS!

Hmpf..

WAIT A SECOND...WHAT ABOUT MY FLOWERS!?!

Eh, I don't have any time to complain to myself since Hinata and Sakura came back in.

This time accompanied by Ino.

"So, how was it?" Ino has an evil glint in her eye.

She just came and she asks me about Neji...

What about my wellness!? Does she not care?

"It was good." I say stubbornly.

Silence...crickets are chirping..

SOMEBODY SAY SOMETHING!

ANYTHING!

Silence is suddenly broken.

"OH NO!" Hinata gasps as she looks down at her watch, " I'm so late for work! Tenten, I'm so sorry, I have to go!!" she runs out, her dark blue hair flying out behind her.

Sigh...like I said before, workaholics these days.

"Oh yeah! That reminds me." Ino pulls out something from her handbag, " A present!" she smiles at me.

OOOH...another present.

Aww...It's a blue scrunchie with a panda on it and little shurikens and kunais decorating it.

Everything I love on a scrunchie...it makes me feel warm.

"Take good care of it! It's one of a kind. I designed it just for you!" Ino looks proud of herself.

"Thanks Ino, I love it." I say to her gratefully.

"No problem! It was a pretty easy design compared to all the dresses I have to make for the Oscars!" she flicks her hair back, smiling with those super white teeth.

...Just like Ino to boast after giving me a nice present.

Sakura looks at Ino, sighing.

"So Ino." Sakura says, " Aren't you late too?"

"Yeah!" I chirp in from my sick bed, " Hinata was late. How about you?"

"Don't be silly!" she waves her hand at us,"Of course I'm not late. It's just eleven thir- ELVEN THIRTY! OH MY GOD! I AM SO FREAKING LATE!!!" she screams for a exactly 3 seconds, then she runs out.

Her six inch stiletto heels can still be heard a few minutes later.

"So..." I say awkwardly, looking up at Sakura, " How about you? You late?"

Sakura laughs, " Unfortunately, I am. I have this old geezer waiting for me in room 103. He thinks he's going to marry me." she walks towards the door with a grimace on her face, " I'll check on you later okay?"

"Kay." I say, " Good luck with the old geezer!"

I can hear Sakura giggling before the doors slide shut.

Friends are pretty much the best thing in the world huh..since I have no family.

But what can I do now though? My friends have gone and left me.

My eyes land on my laptop. I guess I could get some work done...

I pull my laptop toward me and go into my inbox.

**"Message from Boss" **pops up.

I know I have a message from him! He even told me a like half a hour ago!

Hmpf..computers just don't understand..

Stupid cold, mechanical things.

I click on the message and this pops up:

**Tenten, write about different daggers around the world. Has to be at least one page. Neji**

Damn him.

Who would want to write such a boring article!?

I better start researching, daggers around the world is not my best subject.

...grumble grumble..

* * *

**OH MY GOD! I am so sorry I took so long to update!**

**I know this isn't one of my best chapters, but bear with me! **

**I have to study for bio and mandarin and maths...so many tests :(**

**Okay, please read and review and I promise the next chapter will come sooner:)**


	15. Chapter 15

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

**Chapter 15**

Haha! I am so super duper smart.

I have finished my article.

It is five pages. All about daggers around the world...

Here, I'll read over my Samurai dagger article again, I'm just so proud!

**The Samurai dagger is a very useful tool and weapon. It looks like a spearhead with a short grip. It is usually used for these purposes:**

**1. Knife**

**2. Shovel**

**3. A small hammer**

**4. A throwing cutter**

**It is beautifully designed and is often seen in collections or displays. People also use this dagger as decoration around the house and in costumes.**

I could carry on and on, ranting about the Spanish dagger, or the Italien dagger, or the english dagger...

Ah well, I better send it to Neji now huh?

I click on "New" and the new page pops up.

I attach my word document and put the subject down as " Daggers around the World".

Has a nice ring to it huh?

..What can I do now though?

I already finished the stupid article that was supposed to keep me busy for a whole day.

Hmm...I can go for a walk!

Lalala...I get off the bed and put on my lucky panda jacket.

The hospital clothing is just soo..._ugly_.

I walk out of the room quietly, trying not to disturb the other people since Ino must have woken some of them up when she ran down the hall around an hour ago.

I walk out of the hospital into the hospital garden. It's actually quite pretty.

There are nice green trees and flowers...

Who am I kidding, all gardens look like this..

I sit down on a bench and look around. I see a heart made out of flowers on the ground.

I wonder why a heart- OH MY GOD! IT'S NEARLY WALENTINE'S DAY!

I wonder whether Neji will plan something romantic...

_"Tenten, you can open your eyes now."_

_I open my eyes and see a beautiful candle lit dinner under the stars._

_The table is all set with my favourite foods._

_"Like it?" Neji smiles at me._

_" I love it Neji! This is just so..." I trail off._

_"Romantic?" Neji whispers into my ear._

_"Yeah.." I breathe in, " Romantic."_

_"Well, that's good. This is Valentine's day Tenten."_

_"I know that!" I hit him playfully on the shoulder._

_"What was that for?" Neji looks at me._

_"Hmpf." I look away._

_"Lets start over..." Neji wraps his arms around me and is just coming in to kiss me-_

" Are you okay lady?"

AWWW...that was a day dream?!

"Are you okay?"

I look down and see an adorable little girl with brown hair tied into pigtails looking at me.

"Yeah, I'm fine..I was just day dreaming." I smile at her.

"Okay, I was just worried you were having a stroke or something." she frowns.

"Oh... well, I'm not having a stroke!" I laugh, " I was day dreaming, loads of people do it."

"I don't."

She is really starting to get on my nerves...first snaping me out of my dream and now accusing me of...having a stroke...

"Well whatever!" I snap, " I have a life!"

Her eyes water up, "BIG SISTER!!!" she runs off.

Shit. I feel guilty...

SHIT. I see a bigger version of that girl coming towards me.

She is so much older than her little sister! She looks about the same age as me.

Hey that's weird, she has Byakugan eyes.

"Did you threaten my little sister?!" she asks me, looking at me angrily.

"No! Of course not." I say, " Some words accidently slipped out of my mouth, that's all."

"Then why is she crying so hard!" she points to the little girl who is crying her eyes out. Faker.

"Umm..."

"Yes!?" wow, her eyes are just as intimidating as Neji's when he's angry.

"Hey, are you part of the Hyuuga family?"

Oops, that just came out...

She looks at me curiously, " How did you know?"

"Your eyes." I say automatically, " You have Byakugan eyes."

"Well, maybe I am, maybe I'm not!" she flicks her hair back.

She's just as annoying as her little sister...

"Can't you just tell me already?" I roll my eyes, "Or are you just too dumb to remember whether you are part of Konoha's most noble family or not?"

EEEP. She looks mad. Very mad.

"Tenten."

Oh, Neji's voice has never sounded so comforting.

"Neji?!"

The girl in front of me looks really surprised.

"Ayame?" Neji looks equally surprised.

Ayame? Who's she?

"Who's she?" I ask, but they ignore me.

**Fumes**

"It's been a long time Neji." her eyes soften as she stares into Neji's eyes.

What is this!? An ex girlfriend?

"Yeah." Neji doesn't look so touched, he looks down at me and says, " C'mon Tenten, lets go back to your room."

"Uh, yeah okay." I stretch out a hand so he can pull me up.

He pulls me up and walks in the direction back to the hospital, pulling me along with him.

He didn't even say bye to that girl. What was her name?

Oh yeah, Ayame.

I stare back at her and see her staring furiously at us.

Uh oh, looks like I have a new enemy...

* * *

"Hey Neji, who was that girl?" I asked him casually as I flopped onto a pillow. 

"Nobody." he replies.

Great...

"So, why are you here?" I ask.

"Why? I can't visit my girlfriend once in a while?"

"Neji." I say, " You don't come just to visit me, even though I would love that. Whenever you come, there is _always_ a reason."

I exaggerate on 'always'.

He looks defensive, " Fine. Maybe I came here over work. BUT, I cancelled a meeting so I could come."

"Awww, I feel so touched." I swat him on the arm.

"Anyways," Neji continues, "I thought the article was very good."

"Oh yay!"

HA!

Success! My article was GOOD.

**SMILES**

"Need you by my side, girl to be my pride, you'll never be denied everlasting love..."

Huh?

"Oh." Neji's cheek turns a light shade of pink, " That's my phone. Be right back."

He walks outside holding on to his briefcase.

He has such a cute ring tone!

I love that song!

Everlasting love!!! It has such meaning...

I wonder who he's talking to.

Maybe, maybe I can...um...listen politely but not tell him about it!

Yes, genius!

I jump off my bed and tip toe to the door. Then I press my ear against it.

"Ayame, I don't like you like that anymore, can't you understand that!" Neji sounds mad.

There's a pause.

"Ayame, you were the one who cheated on me."

WHAT!? Neji got cheated on?!

"Whatever Ayame, that was a long time ago."

I can hear a click and I assume Neji closed his phone.

I rush back to the bed and jump into it. I snuggle under the covers.

Neji was dumped...poor Neji...

Stupid Ayame. How could she stare at him like that when she cheated on him!

I have one more day left here, maybe I can shout at her tomorrow...

That is a very good plan Tenten. I will-

"Tenten? Hello?" I can see Neji's hand waving in front of me.

"Oh hey Neji! Wassup!?" I say brightly.

He stares at me weirdly.

Yeah, I admit it. I was a bit weird just now...hehe..

"Nothing. I have to leave now though. Take care ofyourself okay?" Neji kisses me softly on the forehead and he goes out.

"Bye Neji." I say before the doors close.

I swear I heard a "Hn" when the doors slid shut.

Now...time for the plan to make that stupid Ayame person pay.

* * *

**This chapter wasn't really funny, but just wait! The funny bit is gonna come soon!**

**Chapter 16 gonna come soon.**

**Please read and review:)**


	16. Chapter 16

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

**Chapter 16**

Time for revenge.

I am prepared. I am so ready.

I have:

Water balloons-essential!

A lot of swear words going through my head-very important!!

An exploding golf ball-so cool. Got it from a book store! Hopefully, if I throw it really hard at her feet, I can disappear...

**SMILE**

Time to rock 'n' roll!

Ahem...

* * *

I am now walking into the hospital garden. She was here yesterday, she could be here again! 

Logical thinking Tenten!

Genius!

I took off the crappy hospital clothes and am wearing black jeans, a panda T-shirt and a up-to-the-waist pink jacket.

I look totally prepared.

Totally professional.

Suddenly, a pair of Byakugan eyes and long purple hair catch my sight.

HA! I knew I was right.

I see her. She's sitting by the fountain.

"Oi, Ayame!" I call out, waving my hand, " Come over here!"

I can't take my revenge out here in the garden.

WAAAAY too many people...

She gets up, glaring icily at me.

"What do you want?" she says as she walks towards me.

Now..how should I make her chase me?

My eyes land on her handbag that she is carrying in her hands.

Doesn't look like she has a tight grip on it...

"This!" I dart out and grab her handbag, then I start running into the hospital.

My plan to make her chase me is working!

"COME BACK HERE!! THAT'S FENDI!"

...Jeez. Chase me and you'll get it back as good as new!

**Smiles**

Finally, I see a deserted corridor and run into it.

I stop and turn around. Ayame is right behind me.

She's not bad at running for a freak like her.

"Here's your handbag!" I say as I hand it too her, " No scratches! Wouldn't like to scratch your little _Fendi_ handbag."

Exaggeration on Fendi.

**Small evil smile**

"YOU'RE SUCH A LITTLE BITCH!" she screams as she snatches her handbag back, scratching my hand with her long cat nails.

I really hate these sort of Hyuugas...

"Oh, so now I'm the bitch?" I say, pretending to look offended, " I didn't cheat on my boyfriend now did I?"

I look innocently into her eyes.

"Why you little..." her voice is dripping with venom.

Ah well.

Time for payback.

Sh's still glaring at me like she wants to kill me, so I take the chance to speak.

"Since you cheated on Neji, you deserve some punishment!" I say, sticking my hand into the air for a dramatic appearance.

"Really?" she smirks at me, " What sort of punishment?"

"This!" I grab a water balloon out of my nice, _normal_ handbag and throw it at her face, " Take that!"

"WHY YOU!" she squeals, mascara mixed with water dripping down her face. Not a pretty sight.

"That's not it!" I say as I take out another water balloon, " Take this bitch!"

The balloons reaches it target. It should, I have _very_ good aim.

But, somehow she doesn't look wet enough...

**Evil grin**

"And this!" I end up throwing about all the balloons I have at her. Which is about...20?

Wow, look at her. She's wet. She's soaking.

Sweet revenge.

Giggle.

She is also wearing jeans, so she must be feeling_ pretty_ uncomfortable right now..

"You immature freak!" she yells at me, " WHAT THE FUCK IS YOUR PROBLEM?"

"Well lets see." I say, putting a hand on my hip, " You cheated on my boyfriend and you called me a bitch. Plus, your little sister is annoying."

TAKE THAT! MUHAHAHA!

They are all perfectly true points.

Now, time for the finale.

"Anyways," I turn so my back is facing her, " Cya later."

"WHERE DO YOU THINK YOU'RE GOING!? COME BACK HERE." she starts following me, but...

I throw the exploding ball right at her feet.

Thick smoke erupts into the air.

"WHAT HAPPENED?!" I can hear her coughing.

This is such a great fina-

" RRRRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNGGGGGGGGGG!"

Sprinklers are suddenly starting to go off.

Shit. She's gonna get hypothermia.

How was I supposed to know the fire alarms would turn on?

**Shrugs**

Anyway, what should I do?

Option 1: Stay there and take the blame for everything

Option 2: Run away, take a shower, go back into bed until check out time and look innocent.

I like the sound of option two more.

"Where are you bitch?!" I can hear her high heels approaching me.

Shit, she didn't die of hypothermia yet?!

Since the ringing is still going and there is still A LOT of smoke in the air, I quickly run down the corridor, away from Ayame and find the way back to my room.

Ha di ha!

They'll never fingure out what happened...unless they find the remains of that golf ball..or they have security cameras...

Shit.

* * *

**I know this chapter was pretty short and I haven't updated for a long time...**

**But, my chinese test is next week and I had a german test yesterday!**

**So, I promise I'll try make the next chapter longer.**

**Please read and review:)**


	17. Chapter 17

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

**Chapter 17**

YAAAAY!

I made it to my room and took a shower.

I look soooo innocent...I hope.

Anyways, I look innocent.

**Shrugs**

Plus, I'm getting out of this hospital soon. They won't be able to trace me!

**Smile**

I am a born genius.

Ahem...now I have to check the thing about the security cameras...

* * *

I silently tip toe back into the corridor where the '_incident_' happened this morning. 

It's still a mess. I guess they didn't have time to clean it up...

I look around suspisciously, looking for a small gray thing.

A security camera to be exact.

My eyes finally land on what I'm looking for.

Shit. They must be 24 hour hour surveillance.

Okay, so it must have seen me and Ayame's thing.

Shit...

Suddenly, something clicks in my brain.

_The footage._

If I could get that, they would never know it was me!

They didn't have to clean the corridor, so they must have never checked the cameras!

Okay, all I need to do know is find the footage room...

* * *

Wow. That was easy to find. 

Who would have thought the footage room would have the sign, "_Footage Room_" on it?

I feel so happy. I am so smart to have-

Oh fuck. There's a lock.

A lock means a key.

The key meaning I DON'T HAVE A FREAKING KEY.

Okay...calm down Tenten, you can handle this...

Breathe in...out...in...out

HAHA!

Yet another genius plan worked out by by genius self.

I can _pretend _to be a doctor and get the key.

Quickly, I walk back to my room and let my hair down. I brush through it, so it looks nice and wavy.

I change my pants into a boring black skirt that was in the closet for some reason.

I put lots of mascara on my eyes and put on red lipstick.

I look nothing like my usual self!

**Smile**

Now time to find one of those weird white jacket thingies...

* * *

Okay, I am so smart. 

I will tell you why.

**_Flashback_**

_"Hi, miss?" I run up to this random doctor with a nice, white doctor's jacket that I need to accomplish my mission._

_"Miss?!"_

_She turns, " Yes? Are you sick?"_

_"Um, no." I say quickly, " I'm from the...Kunai Washing Company. I was wondering whether you wanted to clean that nice,white jacket of yours for free!"_

_I cross my fingers, hoping. _

_Partly because...there is no freaking Kunai Washing Company!!!_

_But suddenly, she takes off her jacket and hands it too me, " Wow! This is soo lucky," she says to me, " I wanted to clean that jacket, but I never got around to it! Thanks, when you finished cleaning it, here's th address you should send it too."_

_She scribbles on a piece of paper hurriedly and hands it to me, " Here! I got to now, you know patients!"_

_She winks at me, then runs off down the hall while I'm gaping after her._

_After a few seconds I realize what happened at I start jumping up and down excitedly...ahem._

**_End Flashback_**

_

* * *

_

Genius, no?

So now all I have to get is the key...

Haha. Suitable victim spotted.

I waltz up to a male doctor and make soft puppy eyes.

"Hey...Yuuta?" I say, catching sight of his name tag, " I lost my key to the Footage room...can you lend me yours?"

Okay, so doctors might not hold a copy of the Footage room key, but doesn't mean I can't take a chance!

"Um...who are you?" Yuuta stares at me, looking confused.

"You don't remember me?" I say, looking hurt, " Ah well...I just need that key."

GIVE ME THE KEY! GIVE ME THE DAMN KEY!

"Okay..." he puts his hand in his pocket.

YES!

VICTO-

He suddenly pulls his hand out of his pocket and looks at me strangely, " Sorry, I don't have it on me right now."

He is sooo lying. He just doesn't trust me.

I can see it in his eyes...

Sigh. Now I have to do this the hard way..

"Come here Yuuta." I whisper, loud enough for him to hear me.

"What?" he steps closer to me and before he can react, I quickly press my lip against his.

I can feel he feels surprised at first, but then he starts kissing me back.

Idiot.

While he's kissing me, a slip my hand into his pocket andvery,_ very_ gently, pull out the key.

Yes!

"Mmmm..." he says, as he deepens the kiss.

God, such an idiot. I have to go now, victory awaits.

I pull away from him and stare up at him innocently, " Sorry, I don't know what possessed me to do that!"

Then I start running back to the Footage room.

I can hear Yuuta calling, or rather, whining after me.

"Wait, can't I at least have your number?!?"

Sucka.

* * *

I silently step into the corridor where the footage room is. 

Dun dun dun..dun dun dun dun...

The spy music is coming into my head.

I look around, clutching my key tightly.

Ha! Noone is in sight.

Safe to walk on Tenten! Lets go...

Tip toe...tip toe...2 more steps...

I'm there!

Heehee...I bring the key up to the lock slowly.

Then I insert the key inside the lock.

Then I turn the key inside the lock.

I hear a soft click.

It's soft, but it's still a click.

I gently push the door open and step inside.

Wow.

There's a huge screen with millions of footage going on right now in different places!

Cool..

Ewww...that guy on screen forty two just picked his nose...

Okay, that was random. Now time to get down to business!

I slide into the nice plushy chair that is situated in front of the huge screen and move my hand towards the mouse, when I suddenly stop.

I suddenly have a weird feeling in the pit of my stomach.

Should I do this?!

Angel Tenten: _Of course not! If you get that mouse and delete the footage from this morning you'll feel guilty!_

...you know, I think she's right...

I better go. Sighs...

I get up from the chair.

Devil Tenten: **Where do you think you're going?! You can't give up now, you worked so hard to get here! Just delete the damn footage!!!**

You know what? She also has a point. I should just delete it...

Angel Tenten: _What are you doing??!!! Don't do it Tenten! Think of the consequences!_

I gulp. I don't want to think of the consequences...

I edge my hand away from the mouse.

Devil Tenten: **But think of the consequences you will have if you don't delete the footage!**

_Tenten, for you almost killling Hyuuga Ayame, I sentence you to 4 years in jail..._

Nooooo!!!

Okay, I have to delete that footage now. NOW!

I sit down of the chair quickly and place my hand on the mouse.

Angel Tenten: _NO! Don't do it Tenten!_

"WEEE WOOO WEEE WOOO WEEE WOOO."

Oh crap.

* * *

**There's gonna be some nejiten-ness in the next chapter.**

**I promise to try update sooner...**

**Please read and review:)**


	18. Chapter 18

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

**Chapter 18**

Ahem ahem. Lets just say I don't want to go over the details.

All you need to know is that another freaking security camera was watching me...

I don't know how I'll face Sakura again.

But now, I am out of the hospital and back at work.

**Smile**

I have to type out a letter for Neji and then order his lunch.

Hmpf. What about my lunch?!

**Mr. Shukiko,**

**We know about your offer to my company, but unfortunately, we can't accept it due to...specific reasons. I am very sorry.**

**Hyuuga Neji, **

**Boss of H.W.M**

What kind of excuse is that?

Reasons.

Like Mr. Shuriken or whatever his name is will believe that...

Okay, now new task to do!

Order Neji's lunch! He better share...

I swivel on my wheey chair and press 2 on the phone for quick dial.

It rings for a few times before someone picks up.

"Hello? The Deli here!" chirps an annoyingly happy voice.

"Yeah, this is Tenten here." I say. They know me.

"Oh Tenten!" she says, " I guess it's the usual? The smoked salmon sandwich with sparkly water?"

"Yup!" I say. My stomach suddenly gives up a rumbling sound.

Maybe Neji won't mind if I...

"Hey, add a mini pizza to that okay!?" I say hurriedly on the phone.

"Okay!" she says, I hear her scribbling on a piece of paper, " Just send the money like you always do!"

"Sure!" I say, " Cya!"

I hang up.

Crap. My mouth just worked on it's own...

Ack! Neji gives me 20 dollars to pay for his lunch!

Okay, don't panic...just use your own money!

Genius!

**Smile**

As I'm hunting for my wallet in my handbag, I hear a plonk on my desk.

I look up, surprised. Neji is standing right in front of my desk.

"Neji!" I say, "Hi what's up!"

He gives me a weird look, " Nothing. I got you a cup of Starbucks coffee by the way."

Oh...that explains the plonk. Hah! This soooo beats crappy poisonous tasty work coffee.

"Thanks Neji!" I say gratefully.

"No problem, just happy you're out of the hospital." he smiles at me and bends down to give me a light kiss on my lips.

Then he walks back into his office.

Yeah...I didn't tell him about the incident with Ayame. So what?

The phone suddenly goes off.

"Ring ring."

I pick it up, " Hi Tenten here at H.W.M" I say professionally.

"Hey Tenten! We arrived with the usual lunch!"

Oh. It's them.

"Okay," I say dejectedly into the phone, " I'll be right down."

I finally find my wallet buried under a family picture and lip balm.

I call out to Neji. "Hey Neji! I'm going down to get lunch!"

"Hn."

Hmpf. He should really get some new vocabulary.

Like...okay, or fine, or...you know!!

Ahem ahem. Back to going to get lunch.

I rush downstairs.

"Hey!" I say breathelessly to the Deli girl in her uniform.

"Hi Tenten. This will all 25 dollars."

Okay...mathematik time!

Neji gave me 18 dollars..so I have to pay...7 dolllars!

Easy peasy lemon squeezy.

I fish out 7 dollars from my walllet and give it to the girl, along with Neji's 18 dollars of course.

"Thanks." she says to me, then she goes.

I run back upstairs and plonk my delicious smelling mini pizza on my table, then I run into Neji's office.

"Lunch!" I say, holding it up.

"Thank you Tenten. You can just leave it on the table." He says, without looking up from the computer.

Some kind of boyfriend...

"Okay Neji..." suddenly, I remember the letter, "Oh yeah! I finished that letter Neji. You want me to send it to that guy?"

"Okay, you go do that."

Hmpf. I stomp out of his office.

* * *

Yum...this mini pizza is deli-cious! 

"Bling!"

Huh? What was that?

I look over to my computer.

'You got mail!'

Damn. _More_ work?

Sighing, I click on the tab.

**Tenten, are you hungry? You can share some of my lunch if you want. ****N**

Aww...he isn't such a bad boyfriend after all.

I click on the reply button.

**Ooooh...I'm okay for the eating thing, but do you have anything to drink? T**

I munch on my pizza, waiting for his reply.

"Bling!"

Yes! Now lets see...

**I have water, sparkling water, coke light, coke lemon and uhh...grape fanta? N**

Ooooh...grape fanta and coke huh?

**Wait a sec! I'm coming!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! **

I quickly stuff the rest of my mini pizza in my mouth and rush into Neji's office.

Ack!

Suddenly, arms are around my waist and I giggle.

"Neji..." I say, " I came here for a drink."

"I don't care."

"You don't want me to get dy-hydrated (sp?) do you?" I pout.

Neji sighs and loosens his grip around me.

"Yay!" I spring out of his arms and bounce to his mini fridge.

I open it and grab a grape fanta.

Yuuuummmmyyyy!

I turn around to see Neji smiling at me.

Heh? Who knew Neji could smile so nicely?

I walk over to Neji and give him a small kiss on the lips.

Can't risk someone catching us though.

"Thanks for the drink Neji!" I say as a walk out of his office, back to my inferior desk.

**Sniffle**

Okay, no time to sniffle! Got to work!

I type seriously on my computer, arranging schedules for Neji's meetings and so on...

"Down here is wetter, where it is better take it from me!"

Huh? Oh, my phone is ringing!

I pick it up. " Hello? Tenten here."

"Hey Tenten! Hinata here."

Oh! Hinata!

"Hi Hinata!" I say, " What's up?"

"I was just wondering, are you free for dinner tonight?"

"Umm...I think so." I say. Neji didn't say anything about over time...

"Okay, cos everyone is meeting at my restaurant at 7:30 tonight!" Hinata sounds excited.

"Cool!" I say, " I'll be there."

"Okay, can you tell Neji for me too? He can come." Hinata says, and suddenly I hear a crash.

"Crap! The frying pan!! I got to go Tenten! Ask Neji nii san for me!"

_"Click."_

Hmmm...I don' think I'm gonna learn to cook anytime soon...

Anyways, I gotta ask Neji for Hinata now!

I get up from my chair and waltz into Neji's office.

"Hi Neji!" I say.

Aww...his sandwich smells _so_ good...

"Tenten? What do you want?" Neji looks confused.

"Oh, nothing. Just wanted to tell you Hinata called me."

"And?" he stares at me.

"She invited us to dinner at her restaurant at 7:30!" I say excitedly.

"...Okay. We'll go." Neji says, picking up his phone, " I'll arrange for a limo to drive us there."

A LIMO?! YESSSS!

We are going in style!

"Tenten. It's still 5 something. You have two more hours to work." he cuts me out of my happy daze.

"Hmpf. Fine. See you at 7 :30!" and with that, I walk back out.

Neji really knows how to destroy my happy bubbles huh?

* * *

**Sorry, I know this chapter is short too...**

**But I can never find the time to go on fanfic that much anymore.**

**So please, read and review! **

**I'm going to try to update a bit faster though... :)**


	19. Chapter 19

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

**Chapter 19**

Okay, I love Hinata's restaurant.

It's absolutely stunning. She designed it by herself.

Neji and I are walking into it right now.

I think Neji has never been here before. He looks...amazed.

The restaurant is called "_Touch with Nature_"

I know, you probably think it's a really, really stupid name, but if you were here...you would just...gasp. It's beautiful.

Touch with Nature. Her restaurant is _completely_ in touch with nature.

And when I say completely, I mean _completely_.

Instead of a normal wooden floor, it's grass.

Beautifully furnished tables are placed neatly everywhere and there's a lake running down the middle of the place. With a waterfall and bridges so you can walk accross the lake. There are flowers patches here and there as well.

Anything is possible with Hinata.

My favourite table is right next to the waterfall because they're always bunnies and butterflies there.

You're probably thinking: bunnies?! Well, yeah.

Touch with Nature remember? She has tamed animals too.

I love Hinata's restaurant...have I mentioned the trees yet?

Okay, I'll tell-

"I had no idea..." Neji exhales sharply as he looks around.

Damn that interrupter. Well, better be nice to my boyfriend right?!

"Yup." I smile. " Cool huh?"

Suddenly, a little, white bunny bounces up to Neji and stands up.

"Awww...Neji pet it." I say, pushing him.

"Hn." He doesn't budge.

"Neji, c'mon! It's asweet, little bunny!" Neji still doesn't move.

"Neji! Pet. The. Bunny." I say, glaring at him.

"Fine..." He mutters as he crouches down and pets in. The bunny lets him pet him for a few seconds before bouncing away.

"Happy now?" Neji looks at me.

"Yes." I smile.

Suddenly-

"Neji! Tenten!" Hinata comes out of the trees, waving at us.

Yup. The kitchen is somewhere in the trees...so we can't see it.

"You're the first ones here!" Hinata beams at us. " Well, except for Naruto of course. He's helping out in the kitchen."

Naruto...in the kitchen?

"So..." I say. " Where are we sitting?"

"Oh..." Hinata smiles devilishly at us. "Follow me."

She leads us to the waterfall. For a second, I think we're going to sit at my favourite table, but I see people sitting on it already, chatting happily.

Then, she actually walks _in_ the waterfall.

"Hinata, are you crazy!" I say as I rush in after her. " You'll get wet!"

I jump through the watefall, closing my eyes, excepting cold water to fall on me.

"Tenten!" I can hear Neji jumping through the waterfall after me.

Suddenly, I land on land.

Wait a second...why am I not wet?

I open my eyes slowly and gasp. There's a table inside the waterfall?!

I look around and see a circle of water surrounding us. " Wow..." I say breathily.

Neji lands next to me. " Wow. This isn't something you see everyday." Neji says.

Hinata giggles and says, " Well, you guys can stay here. I have to go bac kto the kitchen."

She's about to leave, but I grab her arm.

"Hinata..." I hesitate. " Is Sakura coming tonight?"

"Yes." Hinata answers, looking confused.

Then, she gasps and says, " Oh my God! I'm so sorry! I forgot!"

Shit. If Sakura comes she'll blabber to Neji...

I told Hinata about it. And Ino...but they know about girly revenge and cats fights and so on...

But Sakura got in loads of trouble from Tsunade since she was in charge of me...I feel so bad...

"Anyways, I really have to go! I'm sorry for inviting Sakura and Sasuke, but they're our friends too!" Hinata jumps through the waterfall.

I can hear her calling, " See you at dinner!"

Then me and Neji are left alone.

"Sakura and Sasuke? What's the matter with them?" He raises an eyebrow.

I sigh. Do I really have to tell him?

**Grumbles...**

Fine.

"Well Neji, you see..." Then I launch into the story of "The Incident in the Hospital."

**_

* * *

_**

**_Ten mintues later_**

"And now, I'm scared Sakura hates me." I finish off, breathing in deeply.

There. I've done it. I told Neji!

I feel so proud of myself...yet I'm still nervous.

I'm expecting Neji to shout and me or get mad, but to my amazement, he laughs.

_Neji_ is laughing.

"I can't believe you Tenten!" He doubles over, still laughing. " I wish I was there to see it!"

"Neji!" I say, frustratedly, "I feel bad about it! You can be nice to me about it!"

I think Neji was about to go all serious, but I never got a chance to really know because-

Ino, Shikamaru, Sasuke and Sakura walked through the waterfall.

Silence.

"Hi Sakura..." I say awkwardly, waving.

Surprisingly, she smiles at me. " Hey Tenten, Neji."

Wait a second...am I missing something here?

She _doesn't_ hate me?

"Hey Tenten!" Ino hugs me tightly. " Wassup!?"

"...nothing much?" I say, confused at why she hugged me.

Mabe she ate chocolate, Ino gets hyper when she eats chocolate...

"Same here!"

"Troublesome women..." Shikamaru mutters under his breathe.

Ino turns all defensive. "What did you say!?"

"Uhhh...peace?"_

* * *

_

_One hour later..._

Lol, I'm happy we came.

This is so fun. Like one big family hanging out together.

We're all drinking champagne and the food is just delicious!

"You know what?" Naruto says. " I watched this thing that said ugly kids grow up to be beautiful adults. Good thing I was ugly when I was a kid huh?" Naruto smiles at us.

"You're still ugly." Sasuke states dryly.

Everyone bursts out laughing while Hiata tries to stop Naruto from attacking Sasuke.

"Hey Tenten, remember that time in english class?" Sakura suddenly says. " The time that remote control wasn't working and we had to go the office to check ask the guy for the teacher?"

"Huh?" I say. _Then _I remember.

"Oh, yeah!" I start laughing again. " That was so funny!!"

"What?" Naruto asks, his anger at Sasuke forgotten.

"Well, you see..." Sakura says.

* * *

**_Flashback_**

_"Sakura, Tenten. This remote control isn't working, can you please go to the office and see what's wrong with it?" Kurenai sensei asked me and Sakura, handnig me the remote control._

_"Okay." We say in unison._

_We walk out of the class room, Sakura first and go to the office._

_"Hi." I say t othe guy behind the table in the office. " This remote control doesn't seem to be working..." I hand it over to him._

_"Yup. Not working." Sakura echoes._

_The guy flips the remote control over to it's side, then laughs. " You do know there is an on and off button on the side right?"_

_"Oh." I say._

_"Oh." Sakura says._

_"Well...thanks." I say sheepishly as the guy hands back the remote control back to me. " We'll be sure to remember that."_

_Sakura and I exit the office, laughing like crazy._

**_End Flashback_**

**_

* * *

_**

Everyone is laughing by the end of the story. Sakura retold it really well.

Even Sasuke managed a small smile and the edge of his mouth.

Then Hinata glances at her wrist and gasps.

"OH MY GOD! It's 11:30?!!??? I have to close!" She gets up and runs out of the waterfall.

Her long hair flying out behind her.

"Heh?" All remaining people look after her.

"Well..." Naruto breaks the silence. " We can go help her clean up the restaurant."

"Okay!" Sakura and I say eagerly at the same time.

"Yeah Girl Power!" Ino punches the air.

The other guys sigh, knowing if they don't help us clean, they're gonna get beaten up _real_ bad later.

"Lets go then..." Sasuke say dejectedly, glaring at Naruto. (maybe because he was the one who came up with the idea...)

Aanyways, that's what we did the whole night. Help Hinata clean up the restaurant.

It was really fun!

* * *

**This chapter was short, but I think it was one of my nice ones...**

**Oh, and I need your help.**

**Me and my big sister, Vampy285 ( I know some of you read her stories.) are going to do a collab fic. But, we can't come up with an idea, so if you have any ideas, please feel free to PM me or leave a review! It would be really helpful if you did.**

**Oh! I almost forgot.**

**Please read and review:)**


	20. Chapter 20

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

**Chapter 20**

_Normal POV_

"So, Neji, when are you going to propose to her?" Naruto asked, munching on a chicken wing.

Neji had met up with the other guys for lunch without Tenten knowing.

"Yeah, I thought you said you loved her." Shikamaru yawned.

"I do." Neji said, looking at the ground.

"Then propose!" Sasuke said. " It's now or never."

"...I have no ring." Neji said lamely.

"Yes, you do! I saw a ring in those heritagey boxes!" Naruto said, pointing an accusing finger at Neji.

"Heritagey boxes?" Shikamaru raised a questioning eyebrow.

"My heritage boxes from my father, it has all the belongings that he had he wanted to give to me." Neji explained.

Naruto looked confused. " But yeah! That's proves my point! He _wanted _you to marry!"

"...you know, that baka has a point." Sasuke said. " And when he's actually right, something is wrong."

"What did you say!?"

"Be quiet Naruto." Neji said as he thought.

"_What's so bad about proposing to Tenten...we've known each other for a few months now..._"

He was leveling out the pros and cons in his head when suddenly his phone started to vibrate in his pocket.

"Huh?" He quickly got it out and flipped it open.

"Hello? Hyuuga Neji here." Neji said politely into the phone, expecting another nice, polite voice to reply.

But, instead-

"WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU!?" Screamed Tenten's angry voice through the phone. " THERE ARE WEIRDO PEOPLE HERE FROM SUNA AND THEY WANT TO MEET YOU! THEY CAME LIKE HALF AN HOUR AGO, I THOUGHT YOU WOULD BE BACK BY THEN!!! COME BACK NOW!" He could hear her panting after she finished.

"Uhhh..." Neji looked around, feeling slightly humiliated.

Shikamaru, Naruto, Sasuke and all the people in the cafe they were eating at were staring at Neji, or more so at Neji's phone.

"I'll be right back." He said as normally as he could. " Just a little problem at work..."

He got up and tucked in his chair. Then he walked out the cafe onto the street, looking as dignified as he could in that situation.

"Tenten?" He said gently into the phone.

"What?!" Tenten still sounded a bit hysteric.

"I was eating lunch." He said through gritted teeth.

"SO?!" She suddenly turned angry again. " If you actually cared one ONCE about me, you would come in my time of need!"

Neji sighed. " Tenten, of course I care about-"

"I HAVE A TIME OF NEED! IF YOU CARE, YOU BETTER BE HERE IN THE NEXT 15 MINUTES."

"_Beep._"

"Damnit." Neji cursed under his breathe. Tenten could be so manipulative at times...

Sighing, he walked back into the cafe to get his stuff._

* * *

_

_Tenten POV_

Damn Neji.

Damn that bastard.

Where the hell was he!?

Why couldn't he just ask me to order from the Deli again?! Like any other normal day!

"Miss Tenten? Could I have more tea please?"

Damn it! That's like her fifth cup of tea!

Does she have a bowel the size of a huge cake tin or something...

Muttering swear words under 0my breath, I grab her cup and fill it up one more time. Then, I carefully head back to the table, holding the pink china cup.

"Your tea Miss Hanji." I say, placing it down in front of her, using my pinky as a cushion first to stifle the noise.

"I'm so sorry I'm late."

Oh my God. Thank God here's here.

"Hi Neji!" I say, more happily then I intended to.

Crap. I bet that Hanji person is suspicious.

Uhhh...back track!

"I mean.." (insert cough) "Mr. Hyuuga, Miss Hanji and her...associates are here to speak to you."

"Ahh..." Neji said, looking into the waiting room. " I'll go talk to them now."

"Good." I nod.

"Okay." As Neji walked past me, I can see a hint of a smile tweaking at the side of his lips.

You _just_ gotta love that guy.._

* * *

_

_One hour later_

"So Tenten...have you and Neji ever spoke about getting married?" Hinata asked me, with a very un-Hinataish gleam in her eyes.

"Yeah, have you?!" Sakura and Ino asked in unison.

They glared at each other.

"Don't copy me Ino-pig!" Sakura yelled.

"What?! You copied me first you stupid forehead girl!" Ino screamed.

Then...they started a cat fight.

I sigh, clutching my head. " No. We haven't talked about marriage yet. I don't think we're even_ thinking_ about it."

"What?" Ino exclaimed, suddenly distracted from the cat fight. " That must mean Shika lied to me!"

Wait a second...WHAT?

"What?" I say, trying to keep calm, but I'm failing. My voice is coming out in high, squeaky notes. " Ino...what did Shikamaru tell you?"

"Shit." I hear Ino mutter. " Well...it slipped...so..." She looked around at Sakura and Hinata.

They both sighed and nodded. " Tell her."_

* * *

_

_Normal POV_

_**At the Hyuuga Mansion**_

"SHIKAMARU!!! YOU'RE A DEAD MAN!"

"AAAAHHH!!!"

"Ooooh..." Naruto said in awe. " Neji is scary when he's mad."

Sasuke nodded in agreement.

"SHIKAMARU, YOU WIMP! COME FIGHT ME LIKE A MAN!" Neji's voice rang around his huge mansion.

"Neji." Sasuke walked up to Neji and promptly slapped him in the face.

"What the hell! Sasuke! You want me to kill you too?!" Neji said, glaring at Sasuke.

"No! I was just slapping some sense into you." Sasuke said, keeping up his 'cool' appearance. "Shikamaru just accidentally let it slip you _might_ propose to Tenten."

"Yeah!" Neji said, pointing to Shikamaru who had finally come out of hiding. " He told _Ino_! Out of all people he could have _gossiped _to, he _gossiped_ to Ino!"

"Yeah Shikamaru..." Naruto said, hands resting behind his head. " Are you really a genius? It was kinda stupid telling Ino."

Shikamaru sighed, holding his heads in a surrender act. " I'm sorry okay? It_ accidentally_ slipped." He emphasized on the 'accidentally'.

"Fine. This time." Neji pointed to Shikamaru again. " You are forgiven." Then he walked out the door, holding his head up high.

"Heehee..." Naruto giggled. " Neji's funny when he's mad."

Sasuke and Shikamaru ignored the giggling blonde. " How do you think he'll explain to Tenten?" Shikamaru said, turning to face Sasuke.

Sasuke looked to the door which Neji had walked out of.

"You know what?" Sasuke said, shaking his head. " I have no idea."

* * *

**Hehe...please don't shout at me for not updating for so long...**

**I'm going on holiday tomorrow, so I had a feeling that I had to update...**

**Anyways, this story is coming to an end soon!**

**Please read and review:)**

**Oh! Have a Happy Chinese New Year:):):)**


	21. Chapter 21

Disclaimer: I don't on Naruto.

**Chapter 21**

What the hell? Why the hell did Neji invite me to some random party…

Maybe he found out I found out he might propose to me…it's not a big deal! I would have said yes!

But, instead, first I have to find out he was going to propose by my girlfriends.

_No way_ am I forgiving him for that just for inviting me to a stupid party…no matter how many important people are going to be there…

And, damn that guy for telling me to wear my only dress…in white too…what the hell is Neji thinking?!

Plus, I have to go to work first, so he told me to wear my _normal _clothes first and bring my white dress in a plastic bag to change in…idiot…baka…teme…

Okay, okay!_ Stop _bitching about your boyfriend and just get ready to go to work.

I walk out of my room, holding my plastic clad dress as far away from my body as physically possible.

Ino and Sakura grin as they see me. Hinata smiles hugely too.

Wait a second…_they're_ in on this.

Act smart. Act quiet…be a spy!

"You're going to the party too huh?" I say to them, raising an eyebrow.

"Of course. What do ya think? My boyfriend has a company too!" Sakura sticks her tongue out at me.

"Hello? Famous fashion designer here." Ino waves at me like a diva. Sigh…

Hinata just keeps on smiling.

"So…" I say thinking, tapping m foot. " Do you know _why_ Neji suddenly sprung this party up at me?"

"Uh." Sakura glances at Ino, when Ino glances at Hinata.

Hinata speaks. " It's just some formal business party you know…I'm catering." She fiddles her fingers like she always does when she lies.

"Fine." I say stubbornly. " If you don't want to tell me, then don't."

I open the door with my left hand and slam it hard. Slam it hard on my dress.

Shit. My dress! I wench the door back open and hear Ino and Sakura laughing.

"Hmpf." I stick my head up and waltz back out the door.

Damn them. Damn Neji. Damn the stupid party…

* * *

" Neji fuck off!" I say for the twentieth time that day. No. That _hour_.

Neji's been pestering me since I got to the office! I wasn't able to do any work!!

He's been asking me the most ridiculous questions like: 'What is your ideal table cloth cover?' I said white.

Then he asked me 'What colour curtains to you like?' I said to him pale pink.

NOW, he's annoying me with _gold_.

"Tenten, just tell me what you like. White gold or pink gold?" Neji looks at me, pleading me with his eyes.

Crap. I can't say no to those eyes.

" I like both." I tell him firmly, pushing him away so I can walk to the mini fridge without feeling guilt.

Neji sighs behind me and, in the window, I see him whipping out a notebook and writing something on it.

"How about your favourite tissue colour? You know, confetti?" Neji presses on.

"NEJI!" I say, waving my hands up, getting even more pissed off. " Why do you want to know!"

"Personal references." Neji tells me, a smirk in his voice.

"Personal references." I echo, disbelief in my voice. Is today 'Everyone-lie-to-Tenten-day'?!

"Yes." Neji says curtly.

"Fine then!" I shriek at Neji. " Pink, yellow, orange! Whatever! Any of those! Or all!"

Neji bends his head down and scribbles in his notebook again. He recorded all my answers in that stupid notebook!!

"Red roses? Yellow roses?" Neji goes on with his rampage of questions.

"RED." I shout at him furiously, going back out to my desk with a coke.

"Tie or bowtie?"

"BOWTIE." I shout again, slamming the coke down hard on my desk.

Jeez! He looks so happy…it's almost like he's enjoying this…

No wait. There's a twitch at his mouth. He _is_ enjoying this.

Well, fuck him.

I sit down at my desk and open my laptop, feeling irritated.

Neji suddenly comes out of nowhere and perches elegantly on my desk.

"Get. Off. My. Desk." I hiss at him, as menacingly as I can muster.

"Tenten." Neji frowns at me. " Don't be like that. Now, dog or cat?"

"Dog. Toy poodle." I tell him. Then, without hesitating, I shove him off my desk so he lands on the floor. On his butt.

"Ow." He says, sounding very un-Nejiish.

"Good." I mutter under my breath.

Neji gets up, then brushes himself. I bet that's his favourite Versace suit.

"Don't worry Neji." I smirk. " I wouldn't dare get dust on your Versace."

Neji grimaces. " I didn't want it to be like this…" Then, he strides into his office, closing the door quietly.

Huh?

_"I didn't want it to be like this…"_

His words echoed in my mind. Want _what_ to be like this?!

Suddenly, my phone vibrates in my pocket. I take it out, feeling confused.

It's a text from Neji.

"**What suit colour do you like better? White or black?**" I read, my voice getting higher and higher.

DAMN HIM. He never gives up does he?!

I reply quickly and furiously. "**Black. White makes you look like some sort of gondola driver from Venice. It's tacky too.**" I smile sweetly and hit the send button.

After a few seconds, my phone vibrates again. "**Fine. Get changed soon. We're leaving in 10 minutes.**"

Great. _Now_ he tells me…some kind of caring boyfriend.

Rushing, I stick my phone back in my purse and shut down my laptop.

Running for the door, I grab my white dress that's just hanging off the bookcase.

Once I'm outside in the corridor, I look for the closest toilets, and when I eventually see a sign, I dash inside.

* * *

Hmmm…I don't look that bad actually. The white dress reaches just below my knees and, being the prepared person I am, I brought white shoes.

The dress in completely white, and sort of old fashioned…it has white lace around the neckline and the sleeves come up to my wrists, curving nicely around them. I let my hair down experimentally, and I'm surprised with how I suddenly look.

Okay, fine. I look like someone from Anne of Green Gables, but I don't care. I look elegant for once.

Plus, the dress hugs snugly around my waist showing off how skinny I am!

…ahem ahem. Shit. What time is it?!

CRAP. 1 minute left!

I jog back to the office. I could have been faster, but me in a dress and everything…with high-heeled shoes…

I didn't have to run the whole way anyways. Neji was waiting for me by the lift. He was wearing an expensive-looking black suit.

Neji raises one of his perfect eyebrows when he sees me.

"You look very pretty." He says to me, smiling his genuine 'Neji' smile.

"Thanks." I reply, grinning. "You don't look too shabby yourself either."

He doesn't. Anyways, how could _Hyuuga Neji_ ever look shabby…

"Oh, part of the party is going to be outside by the way. I don't want you to get sun burnt." Neji says to me casually.

"Here." He hands me a white hat. One of those old fashioned ones you see in _'My Fair_ _Lady'_. It even has a white veil at the front.

But, the weird thing is: I love it.

"Thanks Neji!" I say to him, kissing him once of the cheek.

"No problem." Neji says to me. " I'm glad your back to your usual lovable self."

I raise an eyebrow. " My usual lovable self? Be careful with your words Hyuuga."

Neji laughs openly, but stops abruptly when the lift doors open. He ushers me inside like a good little gentleman.

As I expected, there was a sleek black limo waiting for us downstairs.

The driver was already ready, holding the door open. " Good morning." He says to me politely as I step in.

"Good morning!" I reply back. It's almost 12, but whatever. He said good morning first.

As Neji steps inside the limo, I hear the guy saying, "Good morning Hyuuga sama."

Sheesh.

"So." Neji says, turning to me, smiling a dazzling smile. " How do you feel?"

"Oh me?" I say, looking at him. " I feel confused."

Neji's brow furrowed. " Confused? Why?"

"Cause," I say, stretching my hands out for a dramatic effect. " There's something you're not telling me."

Neji's smile faltered for about a fraction for a second, but then regained it's usual dazzling-ness.

"You'll find out soon enough." He says slyly.

"Find out _what_ Neji?!" I say, sighing. I know it's no use asking him. When Neji makes up his mind, there's no changing it.

Suddenly, the limo stops. The little window at the front opened.

"We're here Hyuuga sama, Tenten sama."

Oooooh. Tenten sama huh?

"Good." Neji says, then he opens the door, dragging me out with him.

Lights erupt from everywhere.

WOW! I'm gonna be in the tabloids! I'm gonna be famous!

Neji whispers to me as we walk down a red carpet. " Just smile and keep your head up."

"Okay!" I whisper back. I could do this forever!

Too soon, the photo session has to end because we're inside the building.

With a sudden start, I realize the pure grace my surroundings.

"Wow Neji…" I say, taking a deep breathe. " Where is this place?"

" I don't know." Neji says off handedly.

I sigh. Having such a high class profile boyfriend could be so cool at times and sometimes sad. It sometimes makes me feel I'm not good enough for him.

The light eruption starts again. I wonder who it is? Someone I know?

Holding Neji's hand, I take a peek out to the red carpet. 6 very familiar people were walking up it.

"Hyuuga." Sasuke greeted Neji.

"Uchiha." Neji said back, nodding.

As Shikamaru, Naruto, Sasuke and Neji talk, I realize what Hinata, Ino and Sakura are wearing. I'm a bit slow today aren't I…

"Why are you guys all pink?" I ask them.

Okay. Their dresses are practically all the same. The only difference is that Ino's is a few inches above her knees, Sakura's is at the knees and Hinata's is at the ankles.

But, when I take a closer look, I realize that Ino's dress is a slighter darker pink than either Sakura's or Hinata's.

Hinata's was the lightest. They're all strapless too. The dresses seemed like a whole pot of glitter was thrown over them. There was also a gold butterfly resting on each of their shoulders. Probably stuck on with Ino's fashion glue…

"Like them?" Ino says, twirling. " I designed all of them."

Sighs...typical. But I have to admit, they _are_ good.

But, seriously,the first word that popped into my head when I saw them was 'bridesmaids'...

Hinata looks up timidly. " Here. I bought this for you." She gives me a box.

I open it, feeling touched. " It's my own butterfly." I say, feeling even more touched.

The gold butterfly is hanging off a delicate white gold chain. It makes a very nice contrast. There are also some sort of pink stones embedded in the wings of the butterfly.

"Pink sapphire." Hinata tells me, seeing me admiring it. " I didn't know whether you would accept pink diamonds."

I whack her on the head (not very hard, don't worry). " Don't spend that much money on me!" I say to Hinata sternly. Then I turn to Sakura.

"Here Sakura." I shove my necklace at her. " Clasp it on for me will you?"

"Sure." Sakura replies, smiling.

As Sakura clasps my necklace on, Ino giggles. "Have you guys even_ noticed_ how crowded the room is getting?"

"Done." Sakura says.

I look to see what Ino was talking about.

"Holy crap." I say. Somehow, just in the few mere minutes that I complimented their Ino-designed dresses and Sakura helped me with putting my necklace on, a few hundred people seemed to have milled inside the room.

Ino smirked. " Time to meet Gucci." She waltzed to the right.

Sakura sighed. " I better follow her. See what she's doing."

Hinata gasped. " I have to get back to the food!" Hinata darted in a remarkable speed across the room.

I was alone. Alone and suspicious.

I had seen the guest list for this party since Neji was hosting it.

Loads of famous clothes brands were coming, Versace, Armani, Louis Vuitton…but, I know I didn't see Gucci. I remember asking Neji about it.

For some strange reason, my friends were lying to me.

Hinata had a million of waiters and waitresses. Why did _she_ have to go? She's the boss after all.

Arms suddenly wrap around me. "You're looking very serious. What's wrong?" Neji's voice rings in my ears, calming me.

" Hinata, Sakura and Ino are acting weird…" I murmur.

"Strange?" There was an emotion I couldn't identify in Neji's voice.

" Yeah." I bury my head into his shoulder. " Strange."

"It's okay." Neji pats my head. He's about to kiss me, but suddenly a big, loud voice echoes in the room.

" Can all people go out to the lawn please? Horse races are staring soon. Bet your money in room 8 or 5." The voice switches off.

"Want to bet?" Neji asks me gently. I shake my head, not saying anything.

"Here's your hat." Neji places the hat on my head, angling it correctly so the veil is hiding my face. "You look beautiful." He tells me.

"Thanks." I laugh weakly, still thinking about Sakura, Ino and Hinata.

They _were_ in on it! In on whatever Neji's gonna do…

All those questions…they weren't for nothing.

But _what_ were they for?

My answer came almost immediately. When the huge hall was emptied, and when we were walking out, I accidentally tripped Neji and when he fell, something fell out of his pocket.

Something small, box-like and velvet. I gasped.

Neji's eyes widened. But he quickly regained his composure and got up.

But that really had no point, cause all he did when he got up was to crouch back down again to receive the box and kneel.

I gasped again. I think I'm mute…

Fuck. Seriously. Is that box what I think it is?

Neji looks up at me, his eyes could melt honey.

I stared back into them.

" Tenten…" He says to me, opening the box and revealing a ring. A very, very beautiful and expensive looking ring. Big diamond in the middle, pink diamonds and blue diamonds studded next to it. Probably up to 10 carat altogether! On just one ring!

Neji carries on, ignoring my shocked face. "I promise to love you and cherish you forever."

I gaped. This was really it.

Neji opened the box, smiling at me. "Will you marry me?"

Okay Tenten. Now is _the _moment. The special moment you're supposed to have _once_ in your _entire_ life time. Do _not_ faint.

Right now I _really _want to say some things. A lot of things. Some very nice and too smimpery sweet, and some not nice at all...some swear words included.

But instead, I didn't say anything mean, or overly cheesy. I just nodded and whispered. "_Yes_."

Cheering interrupted our romantic moment when we were about to kiss.

I turn, furious, to glare at all my friends. Including Neji's friends.

But Neji doesn't seem disturbed. " Hi guys." he waved. " Is the limo ready?"

Huh? What limo? What about the horse racing?

"Yup." Naruto gives us the thumbs up.

"We'll be following behind you in a Mercedes." Sasuke said to Neji, patting him on the shoulder as he and everyone else went through the door.

'What?! What!?" I say, freaking out. How come everybody knows something I don't!

Stupid fucktards. they should tell me everything!

Neji tugs at my arm, a perfect smile of his too-perfect face.

"Come on Tenten. We have to get going."

"Get going? Get going to where exactly?" I ask, my eyes narrowing at the sound of his voice.

"Our wedding of course."

* * *

I'm poker-faced in the limo, not wanting to say anything to Neji.

I AM SO FUCKIN STUPID.

There were signs everywhere!

Why Neji made me wear a white dress with the matching hat and veil, all of those trivial questions in the morning, and Sakura, Ino and Hinata!

I _knew_ they were bridesmaids!! Damnit! I hate myself.

I hate my life.

"Tenten?" Neji nudges me softly. " Are you that mad at me?"

"No." I mumble. Then, suddenly, a thought occurred to me. " Hey Neji." I say, looking at him. " How did you know I would say yes?"

Neji's eyes were laughing, jumping in the bright sunlight shining through the car's windows. " Fate."

* * *

"Sorry Tenten. You know we would have told you, but if we did, it would have ruined the romance." Sakura gushed out as she arranged a train on my white dress.

Ino looks at me from an angle. " This is better than I expected. I thought you would die without a wedding dress...Neji plans things quite well."

"I know." I said, annoyed.

The first I realized when I walked in the chapel was all the red roses lying all around, rose petals were scattered on the aisle. Then, outisde the chapel, were it was grassy and beautiful, tables stood, with dove white cloth covers.

And, Neji even remembered the freakin curtains! They're pale pink! I have no idea how Neji did this in such a short amount of time...

And how did he know I didn't want to invite anyone except for my closest friends? Sheesh. That guy is almost too perfect...which is good I suppose...

**Grumble grumble...**

"Tenten smile!" Hinata says to me, already smiling her own sparkling smile. " You don't want ugly wedding photos do you?"

I stick my tongue out at her and giggle. " I guess not."

Ino stuck a rose in my hair, and Sakura was already brushing it like mad while Hinata did the blow drying.

I sigh, I feel like a Barbie doll...

* * *

_Normal POV_

"NEJI! YOUR YOUFULNESS HAS TOUCHED ME SO!"

"...who invited Lee?" Neji asked sweetly to everyone. (ahem ahem. sweet _is_ danger)

"Guilty." Naruto said, waving his hand unwillingly. He looked scared. Very scared.

"Naruto..." Neji's voice had a dangerous hint in it.

Naruto was expecting an outburst, something like what Neji did to Shikamaru when he found out he told Ino about the proposal, then Ino told Tenten. But, surprisingly, Neji smiled.

"That's okay I guess. You guys are all best men and your girlfriends are bridesmaids. We need at least _one_ person to see the ceremony."

Lee smiled his wide, cheesy grin. "YES! THANK YOU OH YOUTHFUL NEJI! HOW CAN I EXPRESS MY GRATITUDE!"

"Sit down." Neji said dryly, adjusting his bowtie.

"OF COURSE!" Lee ran to the pews immediately and sat down.

"Woof woof!" A soft pitter patter of feet came.

"AWWWW! Akamaru!" Naruto patted the huge dog.

"Woof woof!" Akamaru licked Naruto's hand.

Neji's patience was wearing thin. " Hello Kiba." He said through gritted teeth. " Did you, by chance, invite anyone else?"

"Uh..." Kiba wavered. " Yeah. Shino."

Shino walked in. "Hello." was all he said before he sat down next to Lee in the pews.

Shikamaru was shifting from foot to foot, looking slightly anxious.

Neji groaned. "Not you too Nara."

"Sorry. I had to invite Chouji."

"But that's _it _right?" Neji frowned. Tenten was going to be very mad. Very mad indeed.

* * *

_Tenten POV_

"Wow cool!" Ino said suddenly, peeking out the door. " Chouji, Shino, Kiba, Akamaru and Lee are here!"

WHAT THE FUCK! MY NICE PRIVATE WEDDING!

Okay...calm down..yoga...

I breathe in deeply. "That's okay."

"Really?" Sakura looks surprised. I feel insulted. Of course it's okay! They're my friends...until after the wedding when I kill them in various ways at last...

Hinata suddenly announces something. " It's time. We have to go."

Sakura, Ino and Hinata go out to meet their 'partners' to walk down the aisle.

Okay Tenten. This is it. DO NOT FAINT ON THE AISLE.

"Dum Dum Dum Dum..." I can hear the wedding music starting. That means I have to go.

Taking one last deep breath, I step out the door.

* * *

_Half an hour later..._

YAY! I am now officially Hyuuga Tenten.

Has a nice ring to it huh?

Oh yeah, and I have my official wedding ring on! It's white gold.

Neji never misses a single detail does he...when I had to give my ring to Neji, I almost had a panic attack until Hinata nudged me and stuck something in my hand.

It was a rose pink gold ring. Neji's the sweetest boyfriend, no wait,_ husband_ ever.

I'm walking around the lawn now. The end of the wedding, there's food served outside.

Again, anomymouse arms wrap themselves around my waist.

"Neji." I say, giggling.

"Hi Mrs. Hyuuga." Neji says to me, kissing my neck.

I laugh. " I'm a Hyuuga now...it's so cool..." I tell Neji, my eyes shining.

"We jumped over the first obstacle together." Neji murmured on my skin. I shivered.

"What are the other obstacles?" I ask him in a squeaky voice.

Neji suddenly turns me so I'm facing him.

"Kids." With a last kiss, Neji waltzes off to talk to Sasuke and Naruto who are drinking wed wine.

Ah well...WAIT A SECOND.

_"KIDS?!"_

_**The End**_

* * *

**lol. I feel a sequel coming up. Hope you enjoyed the ending. Tenjichan helped me with the idea :)**

**Don't kill me for not updating for over a month! I had no idea what to put as an ending...**

**Anyways, please read and review! :)**


End file.
